Diarios Digimon del Sur
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: La historia de los Niños Elegidos de Argentina.
1. Capitulo 1

Diarios Digimon del Sur  
  
La historia de los Digi-Destinados de Argentina  
  
Por Persona  
  
Notas del autor: Esta historia es un fn-fic, es ficcion, nunca en Digimon 1 o Digimon 2 alguien menciona que exista un Digi-Destinado en Argentina. Aun asi, de acuerdo con Toei, hay por lo menos UN Digi-Destinado (o ni–o elegido) en cada pais del mundo, asi que esta historia PODRIA haber pasado.  
  
Otra cosa. No tengo muy buena ortografia. Siempre me lleve castellano a marzo, y aprovaba los examenes raspando. Asi que no esperen una ortografia buena. Me como todos los acentos y otras cosas asi.  
  
A todos los que vivan en un pais que hable espa–ol (o castellano) que no sea Argentina: Esta historia esta escrita en castellano de Argentina, NO en espa–ol neutral como suelen hacer cuando traducen un anime.  
  
Una cosa mas. Esta historia esta escrita dentro del 'universo' creado por Lord Archive (con su permiso, por supuesto) conocido como War Diaires Adventures 03 y Red Digivice Diaries, si quieren leerlos se pueden encontrar en Fanfiction.net o en Mediaminer.org (pero el escribe en ingles por supus.) Lord Archive me ayudo a ordenar un poco las cosas en respecto con la linea temporal de su mundo, asi mi historia no tuviera contradicciones con la suya.  
  
Si prefieren leer esta historia en ingles, esta puesta en la seccion de ingles de Fanfiction.net.  
  
Se que no todos saben mucho sobre Argentina excepto que vivan en Suramerica, asi que al final de la historia pondre explicaciones regionales, si es que las considero nesesarias.  
  
Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que comience la historia.  
  
Capitulo uno: La nueva Elegida.  
  
Diciembre del 2002. San Isidro, el Gran Buenos Aires. Replublica Argentina.  
  
Era un caluroso dia de verano, una chica de trece a–os estaba caminando por las calles del Partido de San Isidro, estaba vestida con un uniforme de hockey sobre cesped. Pollera corta color blanca, medias y zapatillas blancas, y una camiseta de manga corta, con los colores del SIC: rayas blancas, celestes y negras en forma horizontal. Tambien llevaba en su mano un palo de hockey. Era uno de esos palos de hockey de tama–o chico, echo para las jugadoras juveniles.  
  
Julia Martinez era la capitana del equipo femenino juvenil de hockey sobre cesped del SIC, y hoy tenia que jugar un partido. Normalmente sus padres la traian en auto, pero hoy estaban muy ocupados los dos asi que solo podian llegar a tiempo para ver el segundo tiempo del partido.  
  
A Julia no le importaba, sus padres siempre iban a verla jugar. El que se pierdan un partido no era el fin del mundo.  
  
Mientras caminaba frente a un negocio de computacion, Julia escucho una voz. "Julia."  
  
Julia dejo de caminar y miro alrededor a ver quien la habia llamado, pero no habia nadie. Se estaba imaginando cosas acaso?  
  
"Julia."  
  
No, estaba segura de que alguien la estaba llamando. La voz misteriosa parecia venir desde adentro del negocio de computacion. Pero era mediodia y el negocio estaba cerrado, y no habia nadie adentro. Entonces quien fue? Estaba segura que habia escuchado la voz venir desde adentro del negocio.  
  
"Hola? Hay alguien?" Julia pregunto mirando a traves de la vidriera del negocio. De pronto, noto que una de las computadoras en la vidiriera estaba prendida. La unica imagen en el monitor era la palabra 'Digiportal'.  
  
"Digiportal?" leyo Julia en voz alta.  
  
De pronto, una extra–a luz salio del lado derecho del cinturon de su pollera. Al mirar abajo, Julia vio que la luz salia de ese videojuego roto que habia encontrado hace varios a–os.  
  
Julia habia encontrado el videojuego roto, que no funcionaba sin importar lo que le hiciera, hacia unos tres a–os atras, cuando ella estaba internada en el hospital por haberse roto el brazo. Despues de que lo encontro, decidio quedarselo sin tener una razon.  
  
En cuanto el peque–o artefacto dejo de brillar, Julia noto sorprendida que habia cambiado de forma. Ahora era mas grande y mas ovalado. Eso si, era del mismo color: cleste.  
  
Julia agarro el aparato electronico, se encendio por primera vez en a–os, y parecia reaccionar al monitor de la vidriera.  
  
Entonces todo se puso borroso. Si Julia hubiera podido enfocar la vista, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba siendo absorvida por la computadora.  
  
Eso fue lo ultimo que Julia vio antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
"Hola. Hola? Julia, estas bien?"  
  
Cuanto tiempo habia pasado? Minutos? Horas? Dias? Julia no tenia ni idea.  
  
Una peque–a voz femenina fue la que la desperto, Julia abrio lentamente los ojos.  
  
"Que bien! Ya estas despierta." delante de Julia estaba este extra–o pajaro color rosado, que no se parecia EN NADA a ningun pajaro que Julia haya visto en su vida.  
  
"Aaah!" Julia se levanto tan rapido que casi la hizo quedar mareada, se alejo del pajaro rosa sobre manos y pies hasta que quedo de espaldas contra lo que parecia ser un monitor de computadora.  
  
"No tenes por que gritar, sos una Digi-Destinada y yo soy tu Digimon. Soy Piyomon."  
  
Su Digimon? Que estaba pasando aca? Por que era que esa palabra le sonaba tan familiar?  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se acordo de una cosa que vio en la television hacia unos a–os atras. "Estamos acoso en el... mundo Digimon?" pregunto Julia, un poco mas calmada.  
  
Piyomon acintio con la cabeza. "En realidad, se llama Digimundo. Como es que conoces este lugar?"  
  
"Un canal de noticias internacionales por cablevision. Hace unos a–os escuche unas noticias de algo que paso en Japon sobre unos Digimon." entonces Julia recordo lo que Piyomon le habia dicho antes. "Soy una que?"  
  
"Una Digi-Destinada, ves esa cosa electronica que tenes en la mano?" contesto Piyomon.  
  
Julia entonces recordo el videojuego raro que habia cambiado de forma justo antes de que se despertara en este lugar. Todavia lo tenia en sus manos.  
  
"Que... que tiene que ver esta cosa con todo esto?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"Esa cosa es un D-3, y si vos tenes un D-3 significa que sos una Digi-Destinada." contesto Piyomon.  
  
"Como... como llege aca? Como puedo volver a mi casa?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"Llegaste porque te nesestian aca. Por que? No se. Puede ser porque el viejo Ni–o elegido de Argentina se murio y sos su remplazo, quien sabe. Sea lo que sea, ahora estas aca."  
  
"Pero yo NO QUIERO estar aca... tengo un partido en unas horas... tengo que volver a mi casa." Julia hablaba mientras sentia como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Era demasiado... estaba en un mundo raro, lejos de su casa o de alguien que la conozca.  
  
De pronto, antes de que Piyomon pueda decir algo, un terrible zumbido rompio el cilencio como un trueno en una tormenta.  
  
Julia miro para arriba y vio a un horrible y enorme bicho volador color rojo que estaba volando hacia ella. Parecia que tenia hambre... y ella era su comida!  
  
"Es un Kuwagamon, y tiene hambre! Escondete!" le grito Piyomon.  
  
"Epa!" Julia era una jugadora de hockey sobre cesped, tenia un par de piernas fuertes para su eda, asi que pudo saltar fuera del alcance del Kuwagamon justo a tiempo. Lo unico que el Kuwagamon consiguio fue el monitor por el que Julia habia entrado al Digimundo.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia a la chica, el Kuwagamon tiro el monitor. El monitor se cayo contra el suelo y se rompio en mil pedazos.  
  
"No te preocupes Julia, yo te voy a proteger!" Piyomon abrio sus alas y volo hacia arriba, contra el Kuwagamon, el cual estaba dando un giro en el aire para volar hacia Julia otra vez.  
  
Sin miedo del enorme bicho, Piyomon lanzo un ataque. "Fuego Magico!"  
  
Un espiral de fuego color verde salio disparado hacia Kuwagamon, pero no le hizo nada. Entonces el Kuwagamon choco contra la pobre de Piyomon, que cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
  
"Ayyy... es muy fuerte para mi..."  
  
"Piyomon!" Julia vio al Digimon en el piso, sucia y lastimada, y trato de llegar a su lado. Era algo increible, solo conocia al pajarito Digimon por un minuito, y ya sentia como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
  
Trato de alcanzarla, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar al Kuwagamon otra vez.  
  
Sabia que no podia hacer esto por siempre, en algun momento el bicho colorado iba a alcanzarla, y no iba a vivir para contarlo.  
  
"Bola de fuego!"  
  
De pronto, de ninguna parte, una bola de fuego salio volando hacia el Kuwagamon. El bicho gigante se prendio fuego con el impacto, y gritaba de dolor. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Julia vio como mas y mas bolas de fuego salian volando y chocaban contra el Kuwagamon en llamas.  
  
"Bola de fuego!" "Bola de fuego!" "Bola de fuego!"  
  
Despues de unos segundos de este ataque constate y sadico, el Kuwagamon desaparecio, convirtiendose en datos.  
  
"Que... paso?" Julia miro al lugar donde el Kuwagamon estaba hacia solo un momento, y despues miro hacia un lado por donde habian salido las bolas de fuego.  
  
Julia vio una escena digna de uno de esos dibujos japoneses... Anime, se corrigio al recordar el termino.  
  
Dos figuras estaban paradas sobre una colina con el sol justo atras de ellos, haciendo dificil el verlos.  
  
Julia trato de enfocar sus ojos hasta que por fin pudo verlos bien. Una de las figuras era un chico, parecia un poco mayor que ella. Estaba usando una remera negra, panatalones largos negros y zapatillas Topper tambien negras. Tenia el pelo del mismo color que Julia, marron. Pero el pelo de Julia era un poco mas claro que el de este chico, que era mas negro que marron. En la cintura del chico Julia pudo ver que el tambien tenia un D-3, pero el de el era color negro.  
  
Al lado de el estaba un tipo enorme y alto, cubierto de fuego. Parecia como la Antorcha Humana de la vieja serie de los Cuatro Fantasticos. Pero mas grande.  
  
Otro Digi-Destinado y su Digimon, penso Julia. Pero entonces, la teoria de Piyomon que ella iba a remplazar al Digi-Destinado de Argentina era equivocada.  
  
Entonces fue que Julia vio la cara del chico, realmente la vio por primer vez. No mostraba ningun tipo de emociones, nada, como si nisiquiera estuviera vivo. Su Digimon parecia ser de la misma manaera. Le daba miedo.  
  
"Deberias ver al Piyomon." dijo el chico de negro, apuntando al pajaro rosa tirado en el suelo.  
  
Julia recordo a su Digimon y corrio junto a Piyomon, tomandola con cuidado con los dos brazos. Estaba viva, un poco lastimada, pero nada serio. Con una siesta se le pasaria todo.  
  
Mientras tanto, el chico camino hacia ella, su Digimon siguiendolo. "Meramon, ya podes volver a la normalidad." le dijo a su Digimon.  
  
El Meramon acientio con la cabeza y empezo a reducir de tama–o mientras emitia una extra–a luz color purpura. Pronto un candelabros caminante estaba en su lugar, un Candmon.  
  
"Quien... quien sos?" pregunto Julia. No sabia si este chico era peligroso o no.  
  
"Me llamo David. David... Albornoz." dijo su apellido como si no lo hubiera dicho en mucho tiempo. "Pero nadi me llama por mi nombre en este lugar."  
  
Julia lo miro un rato, confundida. "Sos un... un..." le tomo un segundo el recordar el termino que Piyomon habia usado, "un Digi-Destinado?"  
  
"Me temo que si." David le contesto. Desde que empezaron a hablar, David no mostraba ningun tipo de expression, ni tampoco hablaba mas de lo debido. Entonces noto lo que dijo, que quiso decir con 'Me temo que si'?  
  
"Como llegaste?" pregunto David.  
  
Julia apunto al monitor roto que el Kuwagamon habia destrozado cuando trataba de agarrarla a ella. "Por alla. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Piyomon."  
  
David vio al monitor roto, luego a Julia. "No vas a poder volver por ahi." le contesto.  
  
"S... significa que voy a tener que quedarme aca para siempre?" pregunto Julia, sus ojos otra vez se llenaba de lagrimas.  
  
"No. Hay otro monitor que podes usar, seguime." le contesto David, y dio media vuelta. El Candmon lo siguio sin hacer ningun ruido.  
  
Julia aseguro su D-3 en su pollera una vez mas, y recogiento a Piyomon, empezo a seguirlos. "Hey! Esperenme!"  
  
Continuara...  
  
==========================  
  
Notas del autor: SIC (San Isidro Club) es un club deportivo de Argentina, sus principales actividades son el Rugby para los hombres y el hockey sobre cesped para las mujeres. No es mi equipo de Rugby preferido (para los Argentinos que les gusta el Rugby y se preguntan cula es, la respuesta es La Plata Rugby Club), pero es uno de los dos principales clubes de Rugby no solo de San Isidro sino tambien del pais. El otro club es el CASI, y cuando juegan un CASI - SIC es como el River-Boca del Rugby Argentino.  
  
Esta fue el primer capitulo, mas que nada como una introduccion. Los proximos capitulos seguramnete van a ser mas largos.  
  
Persona 


	2. Capitulo 2

Diarios Digimon del Sur  
  
La historia de los Digi-Destinados de Argentina  
  
Por Persona  
  
Notas del autor: Esta historia es un fn-fic, es ficcion, nunca en Digimon 1 o Digimon 2 alguien menciona que exista un Digi-Destinado en Argentina. Aun asi, de acuerdo con Toei, hay por lo menos UN Digi-Destinado (o ni–o elegido) en cada pais del mundo, asi que esta historia PODRIA haber pasado.  
  
Otra cosa. No tengo muy buena ortografia. Siempre me lleve castellano a marzo, y aprovaba los examenes raspando. Asi que no esperen una ortografia buena. Me como todos los acentos y otras cosas asi.  
  
A todos los que vivan en un pais que hable espa–ol (o castellano) que no sea Argentina: Esta historia esta escrita en castellano de Argentina, NO en espa–ol neutral como suelen hacer cuando traducen un anime.  
  
Una cosa mas. Esta historia esta escrita dentro del 'universo' creado por Lord Archive (con su permiso, por supuesto) conocido como War Diaires Adventures 03 y Red Digivice Diaries, si quieren leerlos se pueden encontrar en Fanfiction.net o en Mediaminer.org (pero el escribe en ingles por supus.) Lord Archive me ayudo a ordenar un poco las cosas en respecto con la linea temporal de su mundo, asi mi historia no tuviera contradicciones con la suya.  
  
Si prefieren leer esta historia en ingles, esta puesta en la seccion de ingles de Fanfiction.net.  
  
Se que no todos saben mucho sobre Argentina excepto que vivan en Suramerica, asi que al final de la historia pondre explicaciones regionales, si es que las considero nesesarias.  
  
Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que comience la historia.  
  
Capitulo 2: Conociendonos mejor.  
  
"Estoy cansada." Julia se quejo, ya que habian caminado por horas y horas. En este momento estaban en un bosque bastante raro.  
  
Julia habia seguido a David y Candmon, con Piyomon a su lado, por varias horas. El joven adolecente parecia incapaz de cansarse, y no paraba de caminar, ni tampoco decia nada mientras camninaban.  
  
Esto frustraba a Julia, haciendola olvidarse que el partido de hockey al que ella tenia que ir ya debia estar por terminar en este momento. Ya se habia quejado varias veces, y David nunca volteaba a verla, nunca le contestaba, nisiquiera le decia que era una molesta y que se callara (y Julia sabia que era molesta porque estaba siendo molesta a proposito).  
  
"No me oiste? Dije que estoy cansada! Podemos descansar un ratito?" Julia se quejo otra vez.  
  
David se detuvo, "Uffff... una debilucha, no es capaz de ser una Digi-Destinada." murmuro David, pero lo dijo con el volumen nesesario para que Julia lo escuchara.  
  
Antes de que Julia pudiera responderle, David miro hacia el cielo y dijo, "Esta bien, vamos a descansar aca."  
  
Julia se sintio aliviada al escuchar eso, y se sento a la sombra de uno de los arboles mas altos. Piyomon se sento junto a ella.  
  
Julia miro a David, el chico se sento a unos pocos metros de distancia de donde ella estaba. No se veia cansado para nada. Candmon se sento a su lado, y ambos parecian estar mirando los alrededores, como si estuvieran totalmente alertas en caso de algun peligro.  
  
Entonces Julia noto por primer vez la forma en la que Piyomon miraba al Candmon de David, parecia como si estuviera enojada por algo.  
  
"Piyomon? Pasa algo?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"El Digimon de ese chico..." dijo Piyomon.  
  
"Eh? Candmon? Que tiene de malo?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"Candmon son usualmente Digimon del tipo datos. Pero ese Candmon es del tipo virus."  
  
"Eh? 'Tipo datos', 'tipo virus?' Que significa eso?"  
  
"Hay tres tipos de Digimon: Los del tipo vacuna, los del tipo datos y los del tipo virus. Yo soy un Digimon del tipo vacuna." contesto Piyomon. "Usualmene, los Ni–os elegidos tienen Digimon del tipo vacuna, o del tipo de datos, como sus compa–eros."  
  
"O sea que no es normal que un Ni–o elegido tenga un compa–ero del tipo virus?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"Bueno, supongo que debe haber algunos que los tengan. Pero eso seria porque sus Digimon ya eran del tipo de virus. Su Digimon deberia ser del tipo datos, pero en lugar de eso evoluciono a ser del tipo virus." contesto Piyomon.  
  
"Y eso que significa Piyomon?"  
  
"No creo que debamos confiar en ellos. Puede que sea una trampa."  
  
"Piensen lo que quieran." ese fue David el que hablo. Julia y Piyomon voltearon a verlo sorprendidas, estaban hablando en voz baja! Como pudo escuchar su conversacion!?  
  
"Si quisiera matarlas, ya estarian muertas desde hace rato. Yo les salve la vida, si alguien tendria que desconfiar de alguien, ese tendria que ser yo."  
  
Julia estaba sorprendida, mas que nada porque David dijo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Piyomon, por el otro lado, se veia furiosa. "Como podes decir una cosa asi? Quien te pensas que sos!?"  
  
"Yo digo lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, y a quien quiera. contesto David, su cara no mostraba expresion alguna.  
  
Piyomon, enojada, solo volto y le dio la espalda.  
  
Con el pasar de los minutos, Julia estaba cada vez mas y mas intrigada por David. "Adonde vamos?" le pregunto. Esta vez no sonaba molesta ni frustrada. Haciendo su mejor ezfuerzo en lograr que este chico se abriera un poco mas con ella. Realmente ella no tenia ni idea de lo que significaba ser una Digi-Destinada, pero si podia volver a su casa mientras lo hacia, entonces estaba segura de que seria algo divertido. Julia supuso que David era el unico Digi-Destinado de Argentina ademas de ella, y queria averiguar todo lo posible sobre que significaba ser una Digi-Destinada.  
  
"Ya te lo dije, a el otro monitor." contesto David. Nisiquiera volteo a mirarla.  
  
"Estuvimos caminando bastante. Donde queda ese monitor?" pregunto Julia, la sonrisa en su cara ignoraba completamente el echo de que David no la estaba mirando.  
  
"Esta justo saliendo del bosque. En una hora o dos llegamos." contesto David.  
  
"Cuanto hace que sos un Digi-Destinado?" pregunto Julia.  
  
David la miro por un momento, para volver a ver al aire un segundo mas tarde. "Hace como tres a–os." le contesto.  
  
"De verdad! Eso es un monton! Estoy segura de que hiciste un monton de cosas, no?" le pregunto Julia.  
  
David no le conteso nada, simplemente se levanto del suelo. "Ya descansamos los suficiente. Vamos."  
  
Julia miro como David se levantaba para seguir caminando, Candmon lo siguio. Julia se levanto y lo siguio, Piyomon volando junto a ella.  
  
============================  
  
Tal como David le habia dicho, unas horas mas tarde habian llegado al final del bosque, un peque–o monitor estaba justo al lado de uno de los arboles.  
  
"Es ese?" pregunto Julia.  
  
David le contesto acintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"Y... que tengo que hacer ahora?" pregunto Julia una vez mas.  
  
"Espera, antes de que te vallas, quiero que me prometas algo." le dijo David con un tono de voz muy serio, siendo esta la unica expresion que haya echo desde que Julia lo conocio.  
  
Julia se vio sorprendida, "Que promesa?"  
  
"Cuando vuelvas al mundo real, tenes que prometer que nunca vas a volver a este lugar." explico David.  
  
"Espera un minuto!" exclamo Piyomon antes de que Julia pudiera dar su respuesta, "Julia es MI compa–era! Yo soy SU Digimon! Y ni vos, ni nadie mas nos va a separar ahora que por fin estamos juntas!" dijo el pajaro rosado.  
  
"Piyomon, por favor calmate." le dijo Julia con una voz que calmaria a cualquiera, la cual sorprendio a Piyomon. "Por que deberia hacer esa promesa?"  
  
"Mira, no se lo que ese viejo Gennai penso que seria una buena idea que vengas," contesto David, una vez mas hablando mas que en todo el dia, "pero conmigo es mas que suficiente."  
  
"Sos un agrandado!" grito Piyomon, "Crees que vos y tu Candmon con cara de malo pueden hacer y decir lo que se les de la gana?"  
  
"Piyomon, por favor no interrumpas." dijo Julia con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que no fue eso lo que quiso decir, no?"  
  
Por primera vez en un LAAARGO tiempo, David se sentia fuera de lugar. No tuvo contacto humano desde hacer a–os, y por eso era que habia decidido matar a sus emociones, pero la forma en la que esta chica le hablaba hacia que esto fuera algo muy dificil de lograr.  
  
"No tenes por que sacrificarte para hacer esto." le contesto David, lo mas llanamente que pudo, "Conmigo es mas que suficiente."  
  
"Sacrificarme? Que queres decir?" pregunto una curiosa Julia.  
  
"Mira," otra vez, David se puso muy serio, y su voz sonaba de una forma casi criptica, "Yo vi cosas que nisiquiera podrias imaginarte, cosas que nunca viste ni en tus mas horribles pesadillas. Pelee contra cosas tan poderosas que podrian destruir toda una ciudad. Senti dolor tan intenso que haria llorar al mas valiente de los soldados como si fueran bebes. Creeme, no te perdes de nada. Solo sali de aca y no mires atras."  
  
David dijo todas esas cosas, que el consideraba como verdades, para que Julia se covenciera de que lo mejor seria irse para siempre. David esperaba que Julia se asustara tanto que saliera corriento muerta de miedo. Pero la reaccion de Julia fue COMPLETAMENTE diferente de lo que pensaba.  
  
El rostro de Julia se enternecio aun mas. Sus ojos se volvieron sollosantes de tristeza, y alzo un mano para acariciar la cara de David. "Pobrecito... debes haber sufrido tanto."  
  
Las acciones de Julia estaban haciendo que David se sintiera incomodo, era la primera vez en su vida que lo trataban de esta forma. Rapidamente, David se alejo de la chica.  
  
"Bueno basta!" grito David, apuntando al monitor. "Solo ordenale a tu D-3 que abra un Digiportal, y vas a poder salir de aca."  
  
"Mi D-3? Ah! Es esta cosa de aca, no?" Julia agarro el peque–o aparato de color celeste que estaba sujeto a su pollera.  
  
Camino hacia el monitor, y se detuvo. "Que va a pasar con Piyomon?"  
  
"Hm? Esta bien si m quedo aca por ahora?" contesto el pajaro rosado, mientras miraba al Candmon de David.  
  
Julia acintio con la cabeza, y despues giro a ver a David, "Asi que, vos tambien venis?"  
  
David miro para otra parte, "No, yo me quedo aca... siempre estoy aca."  
  
Julia se veia preocupada, "Por que? Se te rompio tu D-3 y no podes volver?"  
  
"No, es que no quiero irme." contesto.  
  
"Pero que pasa con tu casa, no queres volver a tu casa?" pregunto Julia, preocupada.  
  
David les dio la espalda a Piyomon y a Julia. "La casa esta donde esta tu corazon, yo no tengo corazon, asi que tampoco tengo una casa." una vez dicho esto, empezo a irse, Candmon siguiendolo unos segundos mas tarde. Como siempre, el Digimon de tipo virus no dijo una sola palabra.  
  
Julia miro como se marchaba. "Voy a volver para que sepas!" le grito.  
  
David levanto una mano haciendo gestos de que no le importaba. "Como sea, no te voy a salvar de nuevo." le contesto sin voltear a verla.  
  
Julia no contesto, giro a ver al monitor e hizo lo que David le dijo que haga. En un segundo el Digiportal se abrio. "Nos vemos Piyomon." le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Piyomon acintio con la cabeza, tambien con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos Julia."  
  
Con eso, Julia se encontraba en el mundo real otra vez.  
  
============================  
  
Los padres de Julia estaban muy preocupados cuando se enteraron de que Julia nunca habia llegado para el partido de hockey. Ella se encontraba en el Digimundo por horas antes de poder volver.  
  
No le dijo a sus padres lo que habia pasado porque no lo considero una buena idea. Tal vez despues de un tiempo, pero ahora no.  
  
Tambien se entero que el director tecnico del equipo femenino juvenil de hockey sobre cesped del SIC estaba MUY enojado con ella por no haberse presentado a jugar, aun mas porque ella era la capitana del equipo. Asi que terminaron suspendiendola del equipo por un tiempo.  
  
Esto frustraba a Julia, porque no habia sido su culpa. Pero aun asi, que se supone que iba a usar como excusa? Le dijo a todos que se habia encontrado con unas amigas antes del partido, y que hablaron tanto que perdio la nocion del tiempo.  
  
Claro que esa excusa hizo que Julia terminara castigada, y por eso era que ella se encontraba en su habitacion, el lugar donde habia estado todo el tiempo desde que llego a su casa.  
  
Sin nada que hacer, Julia decidio tratar de averiguar mas sobre que significaba ser una Digi-Destinada. Asi que encendio su vieja computadora y prendio su viejo modem para conectarse a la internet. Estaba segura de que en algun sitio iba a poder encontrar informacion util al respecto.  
  
En cuanto su modem se conecto, una voz computarizada le advirtio que le habia llegado un correo electronico.  
  
Julia abrio su casilla de e-mail, suponiendo que se trataba de mas coreo-basura. Pero se sorprendio al ver el contenido de su bandeja de entrada.  
  
======================  
  
Mensaje 1:  
  
Fecha: 12 de Diciembre de 2002 Hora: 20:34 De: Gennai!!!!!!!!!!! Para: 9SICsupermail.com.ar Asunto: Para Julia, importante  
  
Julia, no sabes quien soy, pero yo se quien sos. Mi nomre es Gennai, y fui yo el que te 'llamo' desde ese monitor de computadora antes de que entraras al Digimundo, el lugar donde yo vivo con todos los Digimon.  
  
Como ya te habras enterado, vos y David son los Digi-Destinados de Argentina. Se suponia que llegarian a ser Digi-Destinados al mismo tiempo, pero algo paso. Algo que yo no me esperaba.  
  
Todo empezo hace unos tres a–os, justo despues de que los chicos de Odaiba entraran al Digimundo. Luego de irse, diferentes chicos de alrededor del mundo se convirtieron en Digi-Destinados, y consiguieron a su compa–ero Digimon.  
  
Se suponia que David y vos recibirian a su compa–ero Digimon al mismo tiempo, hace ya tres a–os. Mas precisamente a fines de 1999. No se lo que paso, pero todo salio mal. Todo estaba patas para arriba en el Digimundo por esos dias por razones que estaban fuera de mi control.  
  
En ese momento, los dos estaban jugando para sus respectivos equipos en el club deportivo al que iban. Vos estabas en el equipo de hockey sobre cesped, mientras que David estaba en el de Rugby. Pero por alguna razon, vos no estabas en el lugar que se suponia que deberias estar, estabas en el hospitla luego de que te rompiste un brazo andando en bicicleta.  
  
Por eso, en lugar de que los dos recibieran a sus Digimon, David termino siendo absorbido dentro del Digimundo. Solo en un mundo que no conocia, a una edad muy temprana, termino haciendo que la vida de David se transformara en un suplicio en el que todos los dias era una lucha por sobrevivir, especialmente porque su compa–ero Digimon estaba en la etapa bebe.  
  
No se lo que paso en ese tiempo, pero cuando para mediados del 2000 pude enterarme de que David habia estado en el Digimundo todo ese tiempo, y de que vos nunca habias recibido a tu compa–ero Digimon, ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Algo le habia pasado a David, algo que lo habia cambiado por completo. Era como si sus emociones hubieran muerto. Se nego rotundamente a volver al mudno real luego de haber pasado seis meses en el Digimundo, y ha estado alli desde entonces, desde hace ya tres a–os. Aun despues de que su Digivice se transformara en un D-3, permitiendole abrir Digiportales a voluntad, nunca regreso. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, debio haber sido algo terrible, considerando que su Digimon evoluciono a ser un tipo virus, y que el podia controlarlo sin problemas.  
  
Hoy por fin pude lograr que entraras al Digimundo, hubiera preferido que tu Digimon fuera el que se encontrara con vos, pero no era posible considerando la situacion.  
  
Si tu Digimon aun esta en el Digimundo, entonces por favor traelo con vos al mundo real en cuanto puedas. No va a haber problemas, los Digimon pueden vivir en el mundo real sin problemas. He llegado a deducir que la convivencia ayuda a la amistad entre Digimon y Digi-Destinado.  
  
No se que sera, pero algo va a pasar muy pronto, algo muy importante que requerira el trabajo en conjunto de todos los Ni–os elegidos del mundo. David es incapaz de hacer esto ya que se niega a volver al mundo real, razon por la cual tenia que encontrar la forma de que te convirtieras en una Digi-Destinada.  
  
Gennai  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Julia leyo el e-mail, y memorizo lo que decia.  
  
Un error? Bueno, sea como sea, ella ahora era una Digi-Destinada, como David.  
  
Ma–ana volveria al Digimundo a buscar a Piyomon, y a ver a David otra vez.  
  
No podia evitar el sentirse culpable. Por lo que entendio David sufrio cosas horribles, y era su culpa... Julia se acordaba como se habia roto el brazo andando en bicicleta, y fue por una estupidez de su parte.  
  
Julia boztezo y miro al reloj en el monitor de su computadora. Ya era tarde. Se desconecto de la red y apago la computadora.  
  
Luego se emezo a cambiar para ir a dormir.  
  
============================  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo.  
  
David y Candmon estaban durmiendo dentro de una gran casa de madera que habian construido hace ya mucho tiempo, para que David tuviera un lugar donde vivir en el Digimundo. No era muy grande, pero tenia lo que nesesitaban y eso era suficiente.  
  
David estaba durmiendo con su espalda contra la pared, sus rodillas en alto y sus pies en el suelo. Una posicion que le permitia levantarse ante la primera se–al de peligro. David estaba siempre alerta, aun cuando dormia.  
  
Candmon abrio un ojo, hacia ya varias horas que simulaba estar dormido. Se aseguro de que David no se iba a despertar, y entonces salio de la casa. Tenia que ver a alguien.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Por que razon David decidio quedarse en el Digimundo? Esta y otras preguntas seran contestadas con detalle en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
En caso que no se hayan dado cuenta al leer el capitulo pasado, David nacio en 1986, y Julia nacio en 1989. (David tenia 12 a–os cuando entro por primera vez en el Digimundo y Julia tenia 10 a–os cuando fue internada en el hospital por romperse el brazo.)  
  
En el proximo capitulo, Piyomon habla con Candmon.  
  
Persona. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Diarios Digimon del Sur  
  
La historia de los Digi-Destinados de Argentina  
  
Por Persona  
  
Notas del autor: Esta historia es un fn-fic, es ficcion, nunca en Digimon 1 o Digimon 2 alguien menciona que exista un Digi-Destinado en Argentina. Aun asi, de acuerdo con Toei, hay por lo menos UN Digi-Destinado (o ni–o elegido) en cada pais del mundo, asi que esta historia PODRIA haber pasado.  
  
Otra cosa. No tengo muy buena ortografia. Siempre me lleve castellano a marzo, y aprovaba los examenes raspando. Asi que no esperen una ortografia buena. Me como todos los acentos y otras cosas asi.  
  
A todos los que vivan en un pais que hable espa–ol (o castellano) que no sea Argentina: Esta historia esta escrita en castellano de Argentina, NO en espa–ol neutral como suelen hacer cuando traducen un anime.  
  
Una cosa mas. Esta historia esta escrita dentro del 'universo' creado por Lord Archive (con su permiso, por supuesto) conocido como War Diaires Adventures 03 y Red Digivice Diaries, si quieren leerlos se pueden encontrar en Fanfiction.net o en Mediaminer.org (pero el escribe en ingles por supus.) Lord Archive me ayudo a ordenar un poco las cosas en respecto con la linea temporal de su mundo, asi mi historia no tuviera contradicciones con la suya.  
  
Si prefieren leer esta historia en ingles, esta puesta en la seccion de ingles de Fanfiction.net.  
  
Se que no todos saben mucho sobre Argentina excepto que vivan en Suramerica, asi que al final de la historia pondre explicaciones regionales, si es que las considero nesesarias.  
  
Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que comience la historia.  
  
Capitulo tres: Memorias del pasado.  
  
Piyomon estaba en el mismo bosque donde Julia habia abierto un portal al mundo real, estaba parada cerca del monitor.  
  
Cerro sus ojos y suspiro en el tibio aire de la noche, recordando por que se encontraba alli.  
  
Mientras David y Julia estaban hablando, el Candmon de tipo virus de David camino hacia Piyomon y le susuro algo al oido.  
  
"Tenemos que hablar, veni aca mas tarde."  
  
Y luego de eso, Candmon se fue caminando junto con David.  
  
Piyomon aun se estaba preguntando por que estaba esperando a Candmon. Para empezar, ella odiaba esa pinta de 'soy malo' que Candmon tenia. Pero aun asi, aunque Candmon fuera de esa forma, los dos estaban del mismo lado, les guste o no. Los dos eran compa–eros de Ni–os Elegidos.  
  
Ademas, la forma en que Candmon le hablo le dio la imprecion de que queria decirle algo importante.  
  
Piyomon estaba esperando desde hacia una hora cuando Candmon llego.  
  
"A buena hora llegas!" se quejo Piyomon, con un tono que mostraba su irritacion.  
  
"Bueno perdon, David no es de dormir mucho, no es facil salir de la casa sin despertarlo." contesto Candmon.  
  
"Voy a aclararte algo," le dijo Candmon a Piyomon, mostrando seriedad, "No me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien a vos. Pero los dos estamos del mismo lado, y es por eso que te voy a contar esto."  
  
Piyomon se sorprendio, "Eh? Contarme que?"  
  
"Sobre David." explico Candmon. "Puede ser que David te parezca muy frio y sin sentimientos, pero el no fue siempre asi. Todo empezo hace unos a–os..."  
  
El Digimundo. A fines del a–os 1999.  
  
David Albornoz, de doce a–os, abrio sus ojos lentamente.  
  
"David? Estas bien?"  
  
Que fue lo que le paso? Estaba en el vestuario del club, preparandose para la practica del dia, y lo ultimo que vio fue a un portal raro que salio de la nada y que se lo chupo!  
  
"Estas bien? No te lastimaste?"  
  
David escucho una voz al lado de el, una voz que no habia escuchado nunca antes en la vida. Que fue lo que paso? Es que estaba teniendo un sue–o? Se durmio sin darse cuenta?  
  
"David! David, abri los ojos por favor!"  
  
Quienquiera que sea, sonaba como si estuviera preocupado por el. Asi que, con mucho esfuerzo, David pudo abrir los ojos.  
  
Le tomo un par de segundos para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz, pero cuando por fin lo logro, vio algo que lo asusto mucho.  
  
"PERO QUE COSA...!" David se sento y retrocedio todo lo que pudo sobre pies y manos.  
  
"David! Por fin te despertaste!"  
  
Delante de David estaba una peque–a bola de fuego. Una peque–a bola de fuego que tenia OJOS y podia HABLAR! Y lo llamo por su nombre!  
  
David se pellizco el brazo. "Auch! Me dolio... esto no es un sue–o?"  
  
La bola de fuego parlante lo miro sonriendo. "No, esto no es un sue–o. Mi nombre es Petit Meramon, y soy tu compa–ero Digimon!"  
  
David ahora estaba completamnete confundido, pesta–o un par de veces para terminar de enfocar sus ojos, luego pregunto, "Eh? Petit Meramon? Mi compa–ero Digimon? Que queres decir? Donde estoy?"  
  
"Estas en el Digimundo. El hogar de todos los Digimon. Es como otra dimension, formada por todos los datos perdidos de una cosa que ustedes conocen como Internet." explico Petit Meramon.  
  
A David le tomo unos minutos el entender lo que le dijo Petit Meramon. "Queres decirme que estoy en otro mundo? Como? Por que?"  
  
"Bueno, no estoy seguro, te encontre hace solo cinco minutos, y ya estabas ahi tirado." contesto Petit Meramon, "En respuesta a porque estas aqui, es porque sos un Digi-Destinado. Un chico humano que tiene un compa–ero Digimon. Estoy seguro de eso porque tenes ese Digivice en tu cintura."  
  
David miro a su cintura, Petit Meramon tenia razon, alli habia un peque–o aparato electronico, como un mini videojuego. David lo miro un momento, y despues alzo la cabeza para ver a Petit Meramon. "Soy un Digi-Destinado? Por que yo? Yo no soy nadie." David miro a sus propios pies.  
  
"No se PORQUE alguien se convierte en un Digi-Destinado, solo pasa." contesto Petit Meramon.  
  
David se paro, y miro a su alrededor. Parecia que estaba sobre un risco. Al pie del ca–on habia un rio bastante ancho, y pasando eso se veian kilometros y kilometros de pampas y bosques.  
  
"Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar como llegue a este lugar. A quien deberia buscar para preguntarle?" le pregunto David a Petit Meramon.  
  
"No se. Puede ser que el viejo Gennai lo sepa." contesto el Digimon.  
  
David miro hacia abajo para ver a Petit Meramon, "Muy bien, como encuesntro a ese tal Gennai?"  
  
"Bueno, primero tenes que... eh? AL SUELO!" Petit Meramon grito de repente al ver algo atras de David.  
  
"Al suelo? Que pasa?" David se dio vuelta a ver que pasaba, y no pudo creer lo que veian sus ojos, acto seguido se tiro al suelo.  
  
Una serpiente gigante, con alas (si es que tal cosa podia existir) paso volando sobre su cabeza. Sus enormes manibulas le erraron a David por un pelito.  
  
"Esa cosa quiere comernos!" grito David desde el suelo, mientras que la serpiente voladora hacia un giro en el aire.  
  
"No, de enserio?" le contesto Petit Meramon sarcasticamente.  
  
"Que es esa cosa!?" grito David mientras se paraba e intentaba correr, Petit Meramon lo seguia.  
  
"Es un Airdramon! No puedo pelear contra el, es muy fueret! Corre!" Petit Meramon grito mientras corria juto a David.  
  
Aun asi, un Digimon en etapa bebe y un chico de doce a–os, aun siendo un jugador de Rugby, nunca podrian correr mas rapido que un Airdramon, que podia volar.  
  
El Airdramon abrio su enorme boca una vez mas, preparandose a comer a sus presas.  
  
David estaba tan concentrado en escaparse, su cara mostrando el miedo que tenia, que no pudo ver al peque–o desnivel a un lado del risco, y cuando lo piso, la piedra se cuartajeo y se callo.  
  
"Que... Aaaaaah!" David grito mientras el Airdromon volava sobre su cabeza una vez mas y el se caia de la monta–a y dentro del rio.  
  
"David!" Petit Meramon miro hacia abajo para ver como David se caia, finalmente David cayo al agua y se fue de vista. "DAVID!!!!"  
  
Mientras tanto, el Airdramon se fue volando, ahora que su presa mas grande no estaba, no tenia sentido el gastar energias en atrapar a l peque–o Digimon en etapa bebe.  
  
Cuatro horas. Le tomo a Petit Meramon cuatro horas el llegar al final de la colina casi vertical, siguiendo el flujo del rio, tratando de encontrar a David.  
  
"David! David donde estas!?" Petit Meramon miro por todos lados en el bosque, donde el flujo del rio era mas tranquilo.  
  
Petit Meramon se sorprendio al ver a una figura inmobil a un lado del rio, a la sombra de un arbol cercano. "David!"  
  
Petit Meramon corrio hacia su compa–ero, tenia miedo de que la caida haya sido demasiado para el joven Digi-Destinado. El peque–o Digimon bebe se relajo al ver que David respiraba. Solo estaba inconciente.  
  
Tenia que encontrar un lugar seguro para que David descanse y se recupere.  
  
David abrio los ojos lentamente, su cabeza se sentia como si le hubiera pasado por encima un colectivo. Le dolia todo el cuerpo, pero cuando se empezo a acordar de lo que paso, deberia estar agradecido de estar vivo.  
  
Lentamente, se sento. "Huuuu... ay, eso dolio."  
  
"David, estas despierto!"  
  
David volteo a ver a Petit Meramon parado junto a el. Cerca de ellos habia una peque–a fogata.  
  
"Petit Meramon? Que paso? Me cai de la monta–a y despues no me acuerdo de nada mas." pregunto David.  
  
Petit Meramon sonrio, "Si, el rio estaba muy picado. Es increible que estes vivo despues de esa caida, sos de piedra!"  
  
David sonrio cansadamente, "Empece a jugar Rugby desde los nueve a–os. Estoy acostumbrado a caerme al piso." David entonces noto el fogon, "vos hiciste esto?"  
  
Petit Meramon acintio con la cabeza, "Si, como soy un Digimon de fuego fue muy facil prender el fuego, lo dificil fue TRAER la madera hasta aca." le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Entonces, que pensas hacer cuando enconremos al viejo Gennai?" le pregunto Petit Meramon, cambiando el tema, "como volver a tu mundo?"  
  
Al escuchar esto, David bajo la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. "No se, puede ser."  
  
Al ver la reaccion de David, Petit Meramon se sorprendio, "Eh? Por que decis 'puede ser'?"  
  
"Es que no se si quiero volver... mis viejos nunca me quisieron tener," admitio David.  
  
"Y por que no!?" Petit Meramon le pregunto, sorprendido.  
  
"Yo no tendria que haber nacido. Soy una equivocacion," conteso David entre lagrimas.  
  
"Como podes ser una equivocacion!?" pregunto Petit Meramon.  
  
"Cuando yo naci... mis viejos eran apenas unos a–os mayor de lo que soy ahora. Ninguno pudo terminar el secundario para poder criarme." lloro David, "Yo les aruine la vida, van a estar mejor sin mi."  
  
Petit Meramon no sabia que contestarle. Asi que no le dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el cansacio los abligo a dormirse.  
  
"Sus padres no lo querian tener!? Eso es horrible!" exclamo Piyomon mientras escuchaba la historia de Candmon. "Entonces... que paso? Pudieron encontrar al Sr. Gennai?" pregunto el pajaro rosa.  
  
"No realmente. En ese momento el Digimundo estaba patas para arriba con todo ese asunto de Millenniumon, te acordas? Los recursos de Gennai eran casi nulos. Nisiquiera sabia que a David lo habian transportado al Digimundo." contesto Candmon, "Y sobre que paso despues de eso... nos despertamos en el medio de la noche cuando un Digimon nos ataco, asi que tuvimos que escaparnos y escondernos. Bueno, en realidad nos teniamos que escapar y esconder todo el tiempo. Yo no podia evolucionar asi que no podia proteger a David. Por varias semanas tuvimos que dormir con los ojos abiertos por si un Digimon no atacaba."  
  
Al escuchar lo que Candmon le decia, Piyomon no podia evitar el sentir lastima por David. Cualquiera hubiera terminado como alguien frio y sin sentimientos despues de pasar por una cosa asi.  
  
"Y... entonces que paso?" pregunto Piyomon.  
  
Candmon suspiro, "Bueno, despues de eso nosotros..."  
  
El Digimundo, dos semanas despues de que David se encontro con Petit Meramon.  
  
David se estaba agarrando del hombro derecho, tratando de calmar el dolor, mientras Petit Meramon caminaba a su lado. No estaba muy lastimado, pero luego de esa caida para esquivar a la bola de fuego de ese dinosaurio color azul-gris, un Greymon del tipo virus segun Petit Meramon, deberia considerarse con suerte de estar con solo un hombro lastimado y no prendido fuego de pies a cabeza.  
  
Petit Meramon y el habian escapado de un Digimon salvaje a otro por varios dias, y apenas comieron en ese tiempo. Estaban cansados, tenian hambre, y no iban a poder seguir asi mucho mas tiempo.  
  
"Petit Meramon?"  
  
"Eh? Si David?" pregunto la peque–a bola de fuego parlante.  
  
"Que es eso?" pregunto David, auntando a un grupo de caba–as a lo lejos.  
  
"Hm? No estoy seguro. Parece una villa, una villa de Digimon quiero decir." contesto Petit Meramon.  
  
"Son amistosos?" pregunto David.  
  
"Supongo que si." contesto el Digimon.  
  
"Bueno, entonces vamos, tal vez nos dejen descansar un rato." le djo David, y empezo a caminar hacia la peque–a villa. Petit Meramon lo siguio un segundo mas tarde.  
  
"Asi que, que paso despues?" pregunto Piyomon, "eran amistosos o no?"  
  
"Era una peque–a villa de Motimon, y eran bastante amigables con nosotros. Despues de lo que pasamos, sin saber que hacer ni poder defendernos, estabamos muy contentos de poder quedarnos." contesto Candmon, "David y yo decidimos quedarnos en la villa un tiempo, era un lindo lugar y los ayudabamos de tanto en tanto con trabajo manual."  
  
"Pero..." le dijo Piyomon, anticipandose a lo que iba a venir.  
  
Candmon le contesto. "Pero, luego de una semana, algo paso..."  
  
La Villa de Motimon, una semana despues de la llegada de David y Petit Meramon.  
  
David y Petit Meramon estaban caminando de regreso a la villa de Motimon, era el turno de ellos de conseguir comida.  
  
David habia disfrutado mucho de la ultima semana, viviendo con los Motimon. Los peque–os Digimon bebe eran muy amistosos con el y con Petit Meramon, y por primera ves desde que David llego al Digimundo, encontro un lugar donde pertenecia.  
  
De pronto, una tremenda explocion se escucho a lo lejos, en la direccion de la Villa Motimon.  
  
"Que fue eso!?" pregunto Petit Meramon.  
  
"No se, pero vino de la villa! Vamos a ver!" David tiro la bolsa que llevaba y salio corriendo a la villa, Petit Meramon lo siguio.  
  
Lo que vieron el la villa los sorprendio mucho. No podian creer lo que veian.  
  
Un dinosaurio, un ENORME dinosaurio negro con rayas rojas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba atacando las peque–as caba–as, pisandolas, quemandolas con su aliento de fuego. Los peque–os Motimon, totalmente indefensos, no podian hacer nada contra el tremendo oponente, y trataban de escapar de los ataques de fuego.  
  
Pero el dinosaurio negro no los dejaba irse, atacaba a los Digimon que escapaban, usando su aliento de fuego y pisandolos con sus enormes garras.  
  
"Tomen esto! Tomen esto! JA JA JA JA! Mueran estupidos insgnificantes! Mueran! JA JA JA JA!" el dinosaurio negro y rojo reia mientras escupia fuego y pisaba a las casas y a los Digimon.  
  
"Un Dark Tyranomon!" exclamo Petit Meramon cuando alcanzo a David, y vio la terrible masacre frente a ellos.  
  
"Vamos! Hay que ayudarlos!" dijo David, y corrio hacia la villa que se quemaba.  
  
"Espera David!" Petit Meramon lo siguio.  
  
David se paro frente al Dark Tyranomon "Vos! Para. Ahora."  
  
El gigantesco dinosaurio negro y rojo miro hacia abajo a ver a David, el chico estaba tranando de ocultar el miedo que sentia, y fallando terriblemente.  
  
"Que es esto? No sos un Motimon... es mas, no te pareces a ningun Digimon que haya visto." Dijo el Dark Tyranomon, y luego sonrio con maldad, "no importa, igual te voy a matar." El Digimon respiro hondo, preparandose a quemar a David, "Toma esto!"  
  
David no podia moverse cuando vio a la gigantesca masa de fuego acercarse. Estaba a punto de morir, solo, en un mundo que no era el suyo. Nadie nunca lo recordaria, nadie nunca lloraria su muerte.  
  
"DAVID!" David fue empujado a un lado por Petit Meramon. El Digimon y el Digi-Destinado cayeron al suelo, y el ataque de fuego le pego a una peque–a caba–a detras de ellos.  
  
"Yo te protegere David! Podes confiar en mi!" Petit Meramon salto en direccion del Dark Tyranomon, si iba a morir, entonces iba a morir peleando!  
  
"Bah! Sali de mi camino basura!" Dark Tyranomon alejo a Petit Meramon con una palma, como si fuera una mosca, y lo mando volando a un lado y sobre una pila de escombros que habian sido hasta hace poco una caba–a.  
  
"PETIT MERAMON!" David corrio a donde su compa–ero habia caido, el Digimon bebe estaba apenas conciente luego del impacto.  
  
Petit Meramon miro a David, "Perdoname... David... no te pude... ayudar. Soy... un debilucho..." Petit Meramon cerro los ojos.  
  
"Petit Meramon!" David vio a su compa–ero, lagrimas caian de sus ojos al suelo. Podia escuchar los pasos del Dark Tyranomon que se acercaba.  
  
Miro a su alrededor, vio a la villa quemandose. Vio sin poder hacer nada como los Motimon salian de las caba–as, cubiertos en llamas. Los escuchaba gritando de dolor mientras eran borrados. Podia escuchar la risa malavada del Dark Tyranomon que ya estaba cerca.  
  
Era demasiado, ya no podia soportarlo. El dolor, el enojo, la.... la FURIA. Era demasiado.  
  
Lentamente, David se dio la vuelta, su cabeza mirando al suelo, cuando el Dark Tyranomon se paro frente a el.  
  
"Que es esto?" pregunto el dinosaurio negro y rojo en tono burlon, "queres decirme algo antes de que te mate?"  
  
David cerro sus manos en pu–os, "Yo..." lagrimas caian de sus ojos al suelo, junto a sus pies, "Yo..." lentamente miro hacia arriba, hasta que estaba mirando al Dark Tyranomon en la cara. "YO TE ODIO!"  
  
Dark Tyranomon estaba sorprendido por como David lo miraba, era tan intenso! Parecia como si, como si lo fuera a MATAR!  
  
En ese mismo momento, el Digivice de David empezo a brillar con una intensa luz color purpura. Petit Meramon abrio los ojos de par en par, el peque–o Digimon grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo evolucionaba a un tipo virus.  
  
"Petit Meramon digievoluciona a..." podia sentir el poder de la triztesa de David, su enojo y sus deseos de matar corrian por todo su cuerpo, rapidamente se transformo en un candelabro con ojo, "Candmon!" El poder de David era tanto que rapidamente se transformo otra vez, "Candmon digievoluciona a..." donde antes habia una peque–a bola de fuego, ahora se encontraba un humanoide echo de fuego, "Meramon!"  
  
Dark Tyranomon estaba sorprendido por todo esto, y tambien estaba sorprendido por como Meramon lo miraba.  
  
"BOLA DE FUEGO!" sin decir nada mas, el Meramon de tipo virus de David extendio un pu–o y lanzo un ataque al Dark Tyanomon, dandole en el estomago.  
  
"Augh!" Dark Tyranomon dio unos pasos hacia atras, el ataque lo agarro de sorpresa.  
  
Pero Meramon no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, corrio hacia el, y en lugar de usar su ataque de fuego, lo empezo a golpear con los pu–os en la cabeza, el estomago, y cualquier otro lugar vulnerable.  
  
"Si! Dale! Sin piedad! Matalo! Matalo!" gritaba David como poseido por su furia. Queria que ese Dark Tyranomon se muera muy lentamente.  
  
Una y otra vez Meramon golpeaba a Dark Tyranomon. Era muy rapido como para que del dinosaurio pudiera defenserse, o contraatacar. Nisiquiera podia escaparse!  
  
Con un ultimo golpe, Meramon lanzo a Dark Tyranomon bastante lejos, causando que el dinosaurio cayera de espaldas. Estaba sangrando mucho, y sentia que todo el cuerpo le dolia, pero aun no estaba muerto.  
  
"No te duermas, todavia no terminamos." Meramon sonrio con malicia mientras levantaba a Dark Tyranomon de la cola, y empezo a revolearlo rapidamente, golpeandolo contra el suelo varias veces. Despes lo solto, lanzandolo lejos y de cara al suelo.  
  
Meramon camino hacia el maltrecho dinosaurio, y lo pareeo en el abdomen, causando que gritara de dolor y que rodara en el piso. "Asi que te gusta matar a otos Digimon, eh? Crees que es divertido, no?"  
  
Meramon volvio a patear a Dark Tyranomon una vez mas, esta vez en la cabeza. Otra vez haciendo que ruede en el suelo. "Que tal ahora!? Te gusta pelear contra un Digimon que se puede defender, eh? Te gusta!?"  
  
Meramon volvio a patearlo, ahora en las costillas. "Y!? TE GUSTA!?"  
  
Dark Tyranmon pudo hablar, a duras penas, casi un murmullo. "Por favor... piedad."  
  
"Piedad? Sin piedad." Meramon levanto a Dark Tyranomon del cuello, y empezo a apretarlo hasta que Dark Tyranomon grito de dolor.  
  
"Bola de Fuergo!" con la boca de Dark Tyranomon abierta de par en par, Meramon uso su ataque de fuego DENTRO de las fauces de Dark Tyranomon.  
  
El Dark Tyranomon podia sentir el terrible dolor de que alguien te forzara a tragar una bola de fuego, grito de dolor y la ultima cosa que vio antes de morirse fue la mirada fria de los ojos de Meramon.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio despues de que Candmon terminara de contarle a Piyomon lo que paso en la villa de los Motimon hace ya varios a–os.  
  
Si Piyomon estaba empezando a sentir lastima por David, ahora no le quedaban dudas. Era increible que David haya podido seguir viviendo despues de sufrir tanto.  
  
"Entonces..." Piyomon por fin rompio el silencio, "Pudieron encontrar al se–or Gennai?"  
  
Candmon nego con la cabeza, "En realidad, el nos encontro a nosotros. Nisiquiera se habia enterado de que David estaba en el Digimundo hasta mediados del 2000. Cuando se entero, fue immediatamente a buscarlo. Se disculpo con David por lo que le paso, y le ofrecio el poder volver al mundo real. Pero David se nego, le dijo que ya era muy tarde para volver; que el ya habia cambiado para siempre."  
  
"Queres decirme que David no ha estado en el mundo real desde que llego aqui?" pregunto Piyomon.  
  
"Exactamente. Nisiquiera despues de que su Digivice se transformo en un D-3." contesto Candmon.  
  
"Por... por que me estas contando todo esto?" pregunto Piyomon, ya que no tenia idea de por que Candmon le estaba contando esto sobre David.  
  
"Estuve esperando que llegara otro Digi-Destinado desde hace mucho tiempo. David nesesita ayuda, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y ademas..." Candmon miro al suelo, "es mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte cuando encontre a David, el no hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que paso."  
  
"No digas eso! No es tu culpa, hiciste tu mejor ezfuerzo por el, y eso es lo que cuenta." contesto Piyomon.  
  
Candmon sonrio un poco, "Gracias por alentarme, pero yo se que fue mi culpa."  
  
Antes de que Piyomon pueda responderle, Candmon dio media vuelta y empezo a irse. "Por favor, decile a tu compa–era lo que te dije."  
  
Piyomon miro en silencio como Candmon se marchaba. Despues de oir la historia de Candmon, su idea sobre David y Candmon habian cambiado por completo.  
  
"No te preocupes, ayudaremos a David." susurro el Digimon rosado, "y tambien te ayudaremos a ti." agrego.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar en este capitulo.  
  
David tenia un Digivice cuando llego al Digimundo porque los D-3 no aparecieron hasta el 2002.  
  
Otra cosa, Lord Archive me diho que la gente no crece en el Digimundo. Asi que David tiene ahora (en el presente de la historia) la misma apariencia que tenia al llegar al Digimundo, pero en experiencia y forma de ser parce que fuera mucho mas grande (y por eso Julia penso que era mayor que ella en el Capitulo 1). Ademas, sus ropas tampoco se arruinaron, aunque las haya usado sin parar por tres a–os.  
  
Este capitulo fue mas que nada para explicar el pasado de Davd, y por que es de la forma que es.  
  
La histria principal seguira en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Persona. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Diarios Digimon del Sur  
  
La historia de los Digi-Destinados de Argentina  
  
Por Persona  
  
Notas del autor: Esta historia es un fn-fic, es ficcion, nunca en Digimon 1 o Digimon 2 alguien menciona que exista un Digi-Destinado en Argentina. Aun asi, de acuerdo con Toei, hay por lo menos UN Digi-Destinado (o ni–o elegido) en cada pais del mundo, asi que esta historia PODRIA haber pasado.  
  
Otra cosa. No tengo muy buena ortografia. Siempre me lleve castellano a marzo, y aprovaba los examenes raspando. Asi que no esperen una ortografia buena. Me como todos los acentos y otras cosas asi.  
  
A todos los que vivan en un pais que hable espa–ol (o castellano) que no sea Argentina: Esta historia esta escrita en castellano de Argentina, NO en espa–ol neutral como suelen hacer cuando traducen un anime.  
  
Una cosa mas. Esta historia esta escrita dentro del 'universo' creado por Lord Archive (con su permiso, por supuesto) conocido como War Diaires Adventures 03 y Red Digivice Diaries, si quieren leerlos se pueden encontrar en o en (pero el escribe en ingles por supus.) Lord Archive me ayudo a ordenar un poco las cosas en respecto con la linea temporal de su mundo, asi mi historia no tuviera contradicciones con la suya.  
  
Si prefieren leer esta historia en ingles, esta puesta en la seccion de ingles de   
  
Se que no todos saben mucho sobre Argentina excepto que vivan en Suramerica, asi que al final de la historia pondre explicaciones regionales, si es que las considero nesesarias.  
  
Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que comience la historia.  
  
Capitulo 4: Abriendose.  
  
Una Julia de diez a–os esta eb el garage de su casa.  
  
Sus padres le habian comprado una bicicleta nueva, y estaba muy ansiosa de usarla. Todavia faltaban unas horas para que sus padres la llevaran a su practica de hockey infantil, asi que tenia bastante tiempo.  
  
Su padre la habia dicho que no la usara asta que el le pusiera un par de rueditas. Pero a Julia no le importaba. Ella era una chica grande, podia hacer lo que quisiera!  
  
Sin que sus padres lo supieran, Julia tomo su bici y abrio la puerta del garage lo suficiente para sacar la bicicleta.  
  
Una ves que Julia estaba en la calle, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Entonces intento subirse a la bicicleta.  
  
Era una suerte que estuviera usando una camiseta de mangas cortas y un par de pantalones cortos, o sino su ropa se hubiera atascado en las ruedas. Aun asi, ella era una inexperta y tubo varios problemas para subirse.  
  
Cuando al fin se pudo subir en la bicicleta, Julia se enojo al darse cuenta que tenia que mantener un pie en el suelo todo el tiempo o sino se caia para un lado.  
  
Pero eso no la detuvo, despues de un par de moviminetos raros con los pies, se le ocurrio una idea. Usando los dos pies, Julia se dio un envion para adelante y luego puso sus pies en los pedales.  
  
Eso solo duro unos segundos, enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenia la suficiente velocidad, ni tampoco podia manejar la bicicleta correctamente.  
  
Con un grito corto, Julia se callo al suelo hacia la derecha, tomando toda la fuerza del impacto en su brazo, y su bici se callo sobre ella.  
  
Julia sintio un fuerte dolor en el brazo, un dolor tan inteso que la obligo a hacer la unica cosa que podia hacer en esta situacion: Llorar.  
  
Lloro tan fuerte que solo le tomo a sus padres unos minutos encontrarla tirada en la calle, con su bici nueva encima de ella y con su brazo torcido en una forma incorrecta.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Julia se desperto cuando termino su sue–o. Todavia era temprano, el sol todavia no salia.  
  
Los ojos de Julia empezaron a ponerse brillosos con lagrimas. Julia se quedo en su cama mientras lloraba en silencio.  
  
Un dia.  
  
Hacia solo un dia desde que Julia volvio del Digimundo para buscar a Piyomon como habian acordado. No fue un viaje muy largo; nisiquiera vio a David en el tiempo que estuvo alli. Cuando volvio al mundo real, Piyomon se transformo en su etapa anterior de bebe: Pyocomon, ya que Julia no tenia los suficientes poderes para mantener a un Digimon inexperto en un nivel mas alto en el mundo real.  
  
Cuando volvieron al cuarto de Julia, Pyocomon le dijo a su compa–era la historia que Candmon le habia contado a ella el dia anterior.  
  
Fue demasiado para la pobre chica. El e-mail de Gennai, contandole el porque de que David haya sido absorbido por el Digimundo, y el porque de que no pudiera volver. La historia que Candmon le conto a Pyocomon, en la que se entero de las cosas horribles por las que tuvo que pasar David al estar solo en un mundo hostil sin recursos para poder volver. Y ahora este sue–o, que le hizo recordar a Julia en todo detalle como fue que se habia roto el brazo cuando era chica. Como ella habia sido demasiado cabeza dura y uso su bicicleta cuando sus padres le habian dicho que no lo hicera.  
  
Era su culpa! Todo era su culpa! Ella era la responsable por el sufrimiento de David! El dia en que se rompio el brazo se suponia que iria a una practica de hockey en el SIC, pero en lugar de eso se rompio su brazo de una forma muy tonta al subirse en su bicicleta sin saber como usarla y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital. Y por eso, ella no estuvo donde se suponia que debia de estar, y por eso fue que David fue absorvido por el Digimundo, en lugar de que el y ella recibieran a sus compa–eros Digimon. Ella se habia transformado en una Digi-Destinada, pero no tenia idea de que eso era lo que el peque–o video juego significaba en realidad. Por su culpa, David tuvo que sufrir muchisimo, tuvo que correr dia y noche para escaparse de Digimons que querian comerselo, tuvo que ver como masacraban a Digimons indefensos sin poder hacer nada. Por su culpa, David tuvo que matar.  
  
Mientras Julia pensaba en todo esto, empezo a llorar cada vez mas fuerte. Julia se hizo una bolita y siguio llorando en posicion fetal.  
  
El movimiento sobre la cama hizo que Pyocomon se despertara, ya que se habia quedado a dormir en la pieza de Julia y estaba junto a ella en la cama. La peque–a Digimon rosado noto que Julia estaba lloranod. Preocupada por su compa–era humana, la Digimon rosado camino hasta estar al lado de Julia.  
  
"Julia? Que te pasa? Por que lloras?" le pregunto Pyocomon, preocupada.  
  
"Pyocomon, es mi culpa." lloro Julia.  
  
"Que? Que cosa es tu culpa?" le volvio a preguntar Pyocomon.  
  
"Lo que le paso a David. Todo su sufrimiento, todo su dolor, todo es mi culpa." le respondio Julia.  
  
"Julia, no entiendo... como puede ser tu culpa?"  
  
"Me rompi el brazo porque fui muy tonta y no queria admitir que mi bicicleta era muy grande para usarla sin ayuda. Por eso, no estuve donde se suponia que debia de estar, y por eso David fue a para al Digimundo." explico Julia.  
  
"Eso no es asi. Como podias saber que eso iba a pasar?"  
  
"Si haces algo que no debiste, y algo malo le pasa a alguien por eso, pero no sabes que paso o a quien le paso, te hace menos culpable de lo que paso? La ignorancia es un crimen en si mismo." dijo Julia.  
  
Pyocomon bajo la mirada, no podia encontrar una respuesta a ese comentario. "Julia, aunque sea tu culpa... que podes hacer ahora? No podes ir atras en el tiempo y areglar las cosas."  
  
"Ya se... pero tengo que hacer algo. No puedo evitar el sentirme culpable de lo que paso." Julia se sento y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su pillama blanco. Luego se levanto de la cama y empezo a cambiarse.  
  
Pyocomon miro a Julia mientras se vestia, la Digimon no podia encontrar una respuesta a lo que dijo Julia, ademas, lo que dijo le recordo lo que Candmon le habia dicho el dia anterior. Sobre si hubiera sido mas fuerte, entonces David no tendira que haber sufrido como sufrio. Los dos se sentian culpables porque no hicieron algo, y por no hacerlo alguien mas sufrio de una forma horrible. Pero eso los hacia culpables? Se es culpable por no poder ayudar a alguien porque se es muy debil o porque no sabian que hacer? Pyocomon recordo lo que paso cuando se encontro por primera vez con Julia, cuando ese Kuwagamon las ataco. Habia tratado de proteger a Julia, pero era muy debil en comparacion con Kuwagamon. Si David y Meramon no hubieran llegado para salvarlas, entonces Julia hubiera muerto en las fauces de ese Kuwagamon, y Pyocomon no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudar. Eso la hacia culpable por la supuesta muerte de Julia? Tal vez los demas no la vieran como culpable, pero ella se sentiria culpable por eso durante el resto de su vida. Pensando en eso, Pyocomon pudo entender en mejor manera lo que Julia y Candmon sentian por todo esto.  
  
"Entonces, que vas a hacer?" pregunto la Digimon.  
  
Julia se puso una camisa y empezo a asegurar los botones, "Bueno, para empezar voy abajo a tomar el desayuno y traerte un poco a vos para que comas. Y despues voy a ir al Digimundo otra ves." Julia empezo a ponerse una pollera.  
  
Pyocomon acintio, "Bueno. Pero como pensas ayudar a David?"  
  
Julia se puso un par de zapatillas y le respondio, "Yo... yo solo quiero que sepa que ya no esta solo. Ninguno de los dos decidio si queria ser un Digi-Destinado o no, simplemente paso. Al principio el estaba solo, pero ahora no. Ahora somos los dos, y voy a ayudarlo de cualquier forma que pueda."  
  
Cuando termino de cambiarse, Julia salio de su cuarto. "Enseguida vuelvo." le dijo a Pyocomon, y cerro la puerta al salir.  
  
============================  
  
El Digimundo, media hora despues.  
  
Julia y Piyomon, que digievoluciono otra vez al regresar al Digimundo, miraron alrededor del lugar donde aparecieron. Era en el mismo monitor de la otra vez, al borde del bosque.  
  
"Bueno Piyomon, adonde esta?" pregunto Julia a su compa–era Digimon.  
  
"Eh? Donde esta que?"  
  
"La casa donde viven David y Candmon."  
  
"Eh? No lo se." contesto Piyomon.  
  
"Que? Pero me dijiste que hablaste con Candmon despues de que me fui." dijo Julia.  
  
"Si, pero nos encontramos aca, nunca vi la casa y nunca me dijo donde estaba." explico Piyomon.  
  
"Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no nos queda otra que buscarla nostotras." Julia empezo a caminar, "vamos Piyomon."  
  
Piyomon empezo a seguir a Julia.  
  
========================  
  
La Digi-Destinada y su compa–era Digimon caminaron por una hora hasta llegar a un gran llano, ni un solo arbol se podia ver en la distancia, como las pampas.  
  
"Donde estamos?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"No se. No me acuerdo haber venido aca nunca antes." contesto Piyomon.  
  
"Por que no volas arriba y te fijas donde estamos?" pregunto Julia.  
  
Piyomon acintio con la cabeza y empezo a aletear mas fuerte, ganando altura.  
  
"Y? Ves algo?" pregunto Julia desde el suelo.  
  
"No, solo..."  
  
De pronto, escucho un grito detras de ella.  
  
"Salgan de aca!" un enorme Diimon humanoide, sosteniendo un par de cuchillos gigantescos en cada mano y con una espada larga sujeta a su espalda ataco a Piyomon en el aire. Piyomon apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, pero se cayo al suelo de todas formas, Julia atrapo a Piyomon antes de que el pajaro rosado tocara el suelo. El Digimon que las ataco cayo al suelo de pie, y volteo a verlas. Se veia muy enojado.  
  
"Que es eso?" pregunto una muy sorprendida, y muy asustada Julia.  
  
"Dinohumon." contesto Piyomon en los brazos de Julia.  
  
"Por que nos ataca?" pregunto Julia, dando un paso hacia atras cuando el Dinohumon daba un paso al frente.  
  
"Este es mi territorio! Salgan de aqui!" grito el Digimon furioso, como si respondiera a la pregunta de Julia.  
  
"Pe... perdon, no lo sabiamos, nos iremos enseguida y no nos veras nunca mas." dijo Julia muy asustada, mientras daba otro paso hacia atras.  
  
Dinohumon dio otro paso al frente, sujetando sus armas con fuerza. "Siempre me dicen lo mismo. Ya me canse de ustedes que siempre vienen a mi territorio! Voy a hacer un ejemplo de ustedes!" y con eso, Dinohumon salto con sus armas en alto.  
  
"Corte de fuego!" el filo de su cuchillo se volvio de color rojo en bajada.  
  
Julia grito pero sus reflejos le permitieron saltar a un lado y evitar el ataque. En cuanto lo esquivo, empezo a correr, buscando donde esconderse, Piyomon todavia estaba en sus brazos.  
  
Dinohumon miro por encima del polvo que se levanto por su ataque, y vio a Julia corriendo. Enseguida empezo a perseguirla.  
  
Aunque Julia tenia una salida ventajosa, estaba cargando a Piyomon y Dinohumon era mucho mas rapido que ella. Ademas tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse con una piedra. Cuando se callo, Julia y Piyomon se dieron vuelta en el suelo, y miraron hacia arriba para ver como Dinohumon se preparaba a golpearlas con sus dos cuchillos la vez. Piyomon no pudo decir nada mientras veia como el arma de Dinohumon bajaba directo hacia ella. Julia gritaba, sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Pero el ataque nunca llego, ambos Cortes de fuego fueron detenidos.  
  
Julia abrio los ojos y miro como un Meramon, el Meramon de David, estaba sosteniendo ambos cuchillos de Dinohumon con sus manos, parado entre el Digimon furioso y la joven.  
  
Los dos Digimon lucharon unos momentos, y finalmente Dinohumon retrocedio con un salto, mirando a Meramon con ojos desafiantes.  
  
"Como pudiste parar mi ataque!?" pregunto Dinohumon.  
  
"No es muy efectivo usar un ataque de fuego contra un Digimon de fuego, no te parece?" le contesto Meramon de forma burlona, lo que causo que Dinohumon se enojara todavia mas. Meramon volteo la cabeza para ver a Julia y a Piyomon sentadas en el suelo detras de el, "Estan bien?"  
  
Julia y Piyomon estaban tan sorprendidas que tan solo pudieron contestar que si con la cabeza.  
  
Meramon sonrio, "No sepreocupen, yo me encargo de el," luego miro a Piyomon, "es una promesa." Meramon le gui–o un ojo a Piyomon antes de voltear a ver a Dinohumon otra vez.  
  
Piyomon se sonrojo al ver lo que hizo Meramon, y Julia no pudo evitar el notarlo.  
  
Ambos Digimon se miraban frente a frente, ninguno de los dos queria hacer el primer movimiento.  
  
"Dinohumon! Que estas haciendo!?"  
  
Julia y Piyomon mirarmon a ver al que habia hablado. Era David, que estaba caminando lentamente haia ellas, sus ojos mirando fijamente a Dinohumon.  
  
"Estoy cansado de que se metan en mi territorio! Teniamos un acuerdo, nadie entraba en mis tierras, y yo no le hacia nada a nadie!" grito Dinohumon. "Esto no es asunto tuyo, asi que andate antes de que te mate a vos tambien!"  
  
"Si es asunto mio si atacas a gente inocente. Y en cuanto a matarme," David sonrio y Julia podia ver un extra–o brillo en sus ojos, "Me encantaria que lo intentaras."  
  
"Hijo de puta! Yaaah!" Dinohumon volteo a ver a Meramon, y salto hacia el Digimon de fuego, sus brazos altos y listos para atacar.  
  
"Bola de fuego!" Meramon lanzo una bola de fuego a Dinohumon, dandole en el aire y haciendo que caiga al suelo de espaldas.  
  
Antes de que Dinohumon se pueda levantar, Meramon ya estaba a su lado, pisando sus brazos y evitando que se pueda mover, Meramon sonrio victorioso sobre su vencido, y empezo a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez. Despues de unos veinte golpes, Meramon levanto su brazo para lanzar otra Bola de Fuego a corta distancia.  
  
"No! No lo hagas!" esa fue Julia. La suplica fue tan ruidosa que Meramon se detuvo en la mitad del golpe y David volteo a ver a la joven y a Piyomon. Julia miraba a David con ojos suplicantes.  
  
"Por favor, no lo hagas. Ya aprendio su leccion, no tenes por que matarlo." los ojos de Julia estaban vidriosos con lagrimas.  
  
David alzo una ceja, "Y por que tengo que escucharte a vos?"  
  
"No le entendes? Por cada Digimon que matas, un pedazo de ti se muere con el. Por favor, si te queda algo de humanidad, no lo mates." una sola lagrima solitaria bajo por la mejilla de Julia.  
  
David miro a Julia, y vio que lloraba. Otra vez lo hizo sentirse raro. Por alguna razon que no podia explicar, sintio que tenia que hacer lo que le pedia.  
  
Lentamente, David camino hacie el Dinohumon vencido que era sostenido por Meramon. Dinohumon estaba aterrorizado por el digimon de fuego. David miro al Dinohumon en la cara y le hablo, "Voy a dejarte ir por esta vez. Pero si me llego a enterar que hiciste algo malo, yo mismo voy a buscarte noche y dia y voy a matarte de la forma mas horrible que te puedas imaginar. Entediste?"  
  
Dinohumon respondio que si muy nerviosamente.  
  
David sonrio, lo cual era aun mas terrorifico por como lo hiz, "Muy bien." Miro a Meramon, "muy bien Meramon, soltalo."  
  
Meramon acintio con la cabeza y solto a Dinohumon. El Digimon vencido se levanto del suelo lo mas rapido que pudo, miro a David y a Meramon una ultima vez y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.  
  
David miro como Dinohumon se alejaba corriendo hasta que se le fue de la vista, mientras que Meramon cambiaba a su forma de Candmon otra vez. Despues David miro a Julia, y camino hacia la chica.  
  
Julia esperaba que David le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedo parado frente a ella, mirandola. Finalmente Julia no pudo soportar mas el silencio. "Muchas Gracias."  
  
"Por que?" le pregunto David en un tono neutral, "por salvarte OTRA VEZ, cuando te habia dicho que NO vuelvas a venir aqui, o por NO matar a ese Digimon solo porque voz me lo PEDISTE?"  
  
Julia lo miro, y lo sorprendio cuando le sonrio de una forma amorosa. "Por las dos cosas." fue su respuesta.  
  
Otra vez la cara de Julia hizo que David se sienta incomodo, por que se sentia incomodo? Rapidamente David recobro su actitud fria. "Bueno, que no se te haga una costumbre. Esta es la ULTIMA vez que te salvo."  
  
Julia se rio, "No, no es la ultima." le dijo.  
  
David se enojo ante este comentario, "Si? Y por que decis eso?"  
  
Julia sonrio de nuevo, "Porque eso fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez."  
  
"Bueno, ahora REALMENTE lo voy a cumplir!" le respondio David.  
  
Julia le respondio de forma sarcastica, "Claro que si." Ella sabia con seguridad de que el realmente no lo decia en serio. Cuando le perdono la vida a ese Dinohumon, Julia estaba segura de que en lo profundo de esa actitud de chico-malo que habia construido en torno a su persona habia en realidad una persona buena y amable que lloraba todos los dias por como la vida fue tan injusta con el.  
  
Sin poder responderle, David solo se dio vuelta para irse, "Candmon, vamos."  
  
Candmon, que estaba ayudando a Piyomon a levantarse del suelo, rapidamente se despidio de la Digimon rosada y se fue con David.  
  
Mientras se iba, David escucho pasos detras de el. Suspiro frustradamente, sabiendo quien lo seguia y se detuvo. "Deja de seguirme."  
  
Julia y Piyomon tambien se detuvieron, "No te estoy siguiendo. Lo que pasa es que estas caminando enfrente mio."  
  
"Ja ja, muy gracioso. No se supone que deberias estar en la escuela o algo?" le contesto David, sin mirar atras.  
  
"No, estamos en Diciembre asi que las vacaciones recien empezaron." contesto Julia.  
  
"No importa, solo anda a tu casa." le contesto David.  
  
"No tengo ganas de irme a casa." le dijo Julia.  
  
"Si, como sea." David siguio caminando, y muy pronto volvio a escuchar a Julia caminando detras de el. Por unos momentos considero el salir corriendo, sabiendo que Julia y Piyomon nunca podrian correr tan rapido como Candmon y el. Pero luego lo reconsidero, sabiendo que si hacia eso Julia se meteria en algun quilombo otra vez.  
  
Frustrado, David volteo a verla. "Pero sera posible! Por que no me dejas solo!?"  
  
Julia se detuvo otra vez, "Por que queres estar solo?"  
  
"Que te importa?"  
  
"Si te lo pregunto es porque me importa." le contesto Julia, sin estar en ningun momento asustada por la actitud fria y tono violento de David.  
  
"Hmf, solo son palabras." le contesto David, mirando a otra parte.  
  
"Que queres decir con 'solo son palabras'?" pregunto Julia.  
  
"Nada, mira, solo andate a tu casa y dejame solo." le contesto David, otra vez mirando a otra parte, dandole la espalda a Julia.  
  
"No puedo hacer eso." le contesto Julia. Julia sorprendio a David al colocar una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. "No puedo dejarte solo, no de nuevo."  
  
David se quedo sin palabras, sentia como si se derritiera por el calido toque de la mano de Julia en su hombro y su voz amorosa. Enterrando ese sentimiento en lo mas profundo, David cerro sus manos en pu–os y volteo a verla, lo que causo que Julia soltara su hombro. "Callate! Que podes saber vos de lo que es estar solo!?"  
  
"Perdoname, ya se que yo nunca podria entender todo lo que pasaste o todo lo que sufriste. Y no voy a tratar de hacerlo, solo quiero ayudarte." le contesto Julia, su voz era suave y calmante.  
  
"No nesesito que me ayudes!" le grito David con una ira frustrada.  
  
"Eso es lo que siempre decis, pero yo se que no es en serio." le dijo Julia, su voz seguia siendo suave y dulce.  
  
"Callate! No me podes ayudar, no entedes!? Nadia me puede ayudar! Dejame solo de una vez!" mientras decia todo esto, los ojos de David se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, lagrimas que querian salir desde hacia tres a–os, eran las lagrimas de una chico que habia perdido todo de lo poco que tenia. "Nadie me puede ayudar." esta vez lo dijo mas suavemente, casi como susurando. Lentamente se sento de rodillas en el suelo, tapandose la cara con las manos para que Jula no lo vea llorar.  
  
Lentamente Julia se arodillo a su lado, y lo abrazo. Dejando que David llore todo lo que quiera, dejando salir todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que lo consumian dese adentro. David no se movio, no se alejo de Julia, pero tampoco le regreso el abrazo.  
  
David se sentia lleno de emociones, todo lo que el habia mantenido encerrado dentro de el por tres a–os salio a la luz todo de un solo golpe. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que el joven habia tenido algun contacto con otro ser humano, y la forma en que Julia le hablaba, como lo miraba, su cari–o y su comprension, eran demasiado para poder resistirlo.  
  
Despues de unos minutos David dejo de llorar y volvio a hablar, "Por que queres ayudarme? Por que? Ya no me puede ayudar nadie. Soy... soy un asesino."  
  
"Puede ser, pero yo no lo veo asi." le contesto Julia suavemente, sin dejar de abrazarlo. "Candmon le dijo a Piyomon lo que te paso, como ese Dark Tyranomon quemo esa villa de Motimon. No tenias opcion, era el o vos."  
  
"Puede ser." le contesto David, "pero eso me cambio para siempre. Habia tomado una vida. Habia un ser viviente frente a mi, y ahora ya no existe por mi culpa. Despues de eso, mate a todos los Digimon que me atacaban. Se fue volviendo mas y mas facil, y despues... y despues..." David volvio a llorar, pero sus manos tapaban las lagrimas, "Es tal como vos lo dijiste, mate a tantos que yo ya estoy muerto por adentro!"  
  
"No! No digas eso!" exclamo Julia, ella tambien estaba llorando, "No mataste a ese Dinohumon, aunque sea solo porque yo te lo pedi. Si realmente fueras un asesino, si realmente estuvieras muerto por adentro, entonces lo hubieras matado de todas formas."  
  
David no le respondio, no sabia como. Solo se quedo en silencio.  
  
"No te voy a dejar solo. Sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar aca con vos." le contesto Julia, abrazandolo mas fuerte. "No elegimos ser Digi-Destinados, solo paso. Todo este tiempo tuviste que soportar la carga vos solo, pero ya no tiene que ser asi. Te pido perdon por no haber estado aca antes, y voy a hacer lo que sea para recompensartelo. Te lo prometo."  
  
David se separo de Julia, y la miro a la cara. Julia podia ver marcas de lagrimas en los cachetes de David. "No, no puedo dejar que lo hagas. No puedo. Prefiero sufrir yo solo que ver como otra persona tiene que pasar por lo que yo pase."  
  
"No te estaba pidiendo permiso. Voy a estar aca con vos sin importar lo que pase ni lo que vos digas." le contesto Julia en tono serio.  
  
"Mira, te prometo que no voy a matar a ningun otro Digimon excepto que no me dejen otra opcion. Solo quiero que vuelvas a tu casa." le dijo David, su voz otra ves parecia estar sin emociones.  
  
"Lo decis en serio." dijo Julia.  
  
David acintio con la cabeza, "Estoy muy agradecido por lo que estas tratando de hacer, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero no puedo permitrte que te quedes aca." le contesto.  
  
Julia suspiro y acintio con la cabeza. Era demasiado esperar el deretir el glaciar que David habia echo a su alrededor en tan solo un dia, pero al menos ya se estaba abriendo mas, "Esta bien, me voy a mi casa. Pero voy a venir a visitarte una vez cada tanto."  
  
David no le contesto, en lugar de eso se dio vuelta otra vez. "Vamos, voy a asegurarme de que salgas por ese monitor."  
  
David se fue caminando con Candmon detras de el. Julia y Piyomon los siguieron segundos mas trade.  
  
==============================  
  
Julia estaba sentada en su cama, mirando al D-3 en sus manos.  
  
Piyomon le habia pedido quedarse en el Digimundo, a lo que Julia accedio ya que era mas facil esconderla de sus padres, aunque en el mundo real Piyomon se transformab en Pyocomon.  
  
Julia estaba pensando en David, en como habian conversado. David habia dado, con un poco de ayuda, el primer paso en el camino. Era un camino muy largo y con varios obstaculos, pero ella sabia que David era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Y ademas, el no iba a estar solo mientras lo hacia, ella iba a estar con el por todo el camino, ayudandolo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Me gusto mucho como me salio este capitulo.  
  
En el proximo capitulo: La invasion de Navidad!  
  
Persona ) 


	5. Capitulo 5

Diarios Digimon del Sur

La historia de los Digi-Destinados de Argentina.

Por Persona

Notas de autor: Digimon le pertenece a TOEI y a Akiyoshi Hongo, y es usado sin su permiso.

El Universo Diarios (Diaries Universe) le pertenece a Lord Archive, y es usado con su permiso. Todos los derechos reservados.

NOTA ESPECIAL: James y Juana, que son parte del equipo de Digi-Destinados de Brasil y son una creacion de Ryan Griffin, son usados con su permiso.

Bueno, con todo dicho, que empiece la historia.

Capitulo Cinco: La Invasion de Navidad

25 de Diciembre de 2002. La casa de Julia.

Julia tarareaba una cancion mientras se vestia con sus mejores ropas. Hoy era navidad y tenia planes de ver a David.

Julia recordo con alegria la ultima semana y media desde que entro por primera vez al Digimundo y conocio a su compañera Digimon, Piyomon, y al otro Digi-Destinado de Argentina, David y su compañero Candmon.

Durante el curso de dicha semana y media, Julia habia ido al Digimundo a visitar a David casi todos los dias. Ahora sonreia ante esos recuerdos, luego de salvarla un par de veces mas, David empezo a aceptar las visitas de Julia y le dijo el camino mas seguro para llegar a su casa de madera en el Digimundo, y asi asegurarse de que Julia se mantuviera fuera de problemas.

El joven Digi-Destinado aun no estaba de acuerdo con que Julia lo visitara, pero ella era una persona muy persistente. De alguna forma ella estaba segura de que David se acostumbro a que fueran a visitarlo a el y a Candmon, y hasta el punto en el que el esperaba sus visitas.

Julia solia quedarse por horas, hablando con David de diferentes cosas. Aun asi, David mantenia sus memorias del pasado para el solo, aun despues del tiempo que Julia paso con el. David no queria hablar de su pasado aun. Julia sabia que David nesesitaba un poco mas de tiempo, y nunca empujaba el asunto mas de la cuenta.

Julia evito el sentirse enojada al respecto. Cada dia que pasaba, Julia se sentia cada vez mas y mas confortable en la compania de David. Hasta el punto en el que ella estaba pensado en David casi todo el dia, el era la primera cosa en la que pensaba al levantarse y en la ultima en la que pensaba cuando se iba a dormir. Cada vez que lo veia, Julia sentia que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una sensacion de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Pyocomon estaba parada sobre la cama de Julia, mirando como la chica se cambiaba mientras se sumergia en sus pensamientos. La pequeña Digimon rosada finalmente hablo"Bueno Julia, al final vas a ir a verlo"

"Si, voy a ir." contesto Julia mientras se abotonaba su blusa, la chica sonrio al ver el sobre color verde que estaba en su escritorio al lado de su vieja computadora. No tenia mucha plata ya que sus padres la consideraban muy joven como para recibir una mensualidad, pero aun asi pudo conseguir un poco de plata para comprarle una tarjeta de Navidad a David. No era mucho, pero era del corazon y eso era lo que importaba.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Julia, los ojos de Pyocomon se iluminaron de alegria. "Significa que voy a poder ver a Candmon"

Julia se rio un poco ante el entusiasmo de Pyocomon"Claro que si. Sabes que Pyocomon, ultimamente te pones muy contenta cuando vamos a ver a David y a Candmon."

Pyocomon miro a otra parte, haciendo lo posible para esconder el echo de que se estaba poniendo colorada. Como su cuerpo ya era color rosa y Julia no la estaba mirando, fue algo facil de hacer. "Si bueno, este… es que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con el." dijo la pequeña Digimon.

"Por lo menos." Contesto Julia, mientras se ajustaba una pollera verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y despues coloco su D-3 en su pollera. Es mas, cada vez que iban a ver a David, Pyocomon (que digievolucionaba a Piyomon cuando volvia al Digimundo) y Candmon se iban a caminar a algun lado, lejos de la presencia de sus respectivos compañeros.

Era durante estas caminatas en las que Julia sentia un extraño sentimiento de calor por todo el cuerpo el cual crecia en intensidad y despues desaparecia cuando volvian Piyomon y Candmon. Julia encontraba esto muy raro, pero pensandolo bien seguramente se trataba de que se sentia asi porque estaba sola con David.

Pyocomon se sornojo aun mas con la respuesta de Julia, contenta de que Julia no tenia ni idea de que era lo que pasaba entre ella y Candmon. "Y? Cuando nos vamos" pregunto Pyocomon.

"En un minutito, voy a decirle a mamá y a papá que me voy a ir por un rato, y despues nos podemos ir." contesto Julia, terminando de ponerse sus zapatos y sus medias. Despues se fue de su cuarto y cerro la puerta detras de ella.

Pyocomon miro a Julia salir de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, dejandola sola. Julia siempre le decia a sus padres que se iba a la casa de una amiga cada vez que ella entraba al Digimundo a visitar a David, lo cual era una verdad a medias. Lo unico que no les decia es que la persona a la que iba a ver vivia en otro mundo.

Julia entro al living de su casa donde sus padres estaban mirando television.

La señora Martinez era una mujer de poco mas de treinta años, y era bastante linda aun despues de tener una hija. Habia sido una jugadora de volley cuando era joven, y se notaba por su figura atletica.

El señor Martinez trabajaba como contador en una empresa, lo cual era un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero siempre podia pasar tiempo con su familia los Domingos, o en los dias feriados como hoy. Era tan solo un par de años mas viejo que la madre de Julia, pero apenas se notaba.

Julia camino al sillon donde sus padres estaban sentados"Hola mamá, hola papá, voy a salir a…"

"Julia, mira esto" exclamo la señora Martinez interrumpiendo a Julia, señalando a la pantalla de la television.

Julia se sorprendio, se sorprendio muchisimo, cuando vio la pantalla de la television. Se podian ver claramente a varios Digimon corriendo por las calles de Buenos Aires.

Las palabras 'En vivo' estaban en la pantalla mientras un hombre del noticiero contaba lo que pasaba. "Todavia no puedo creer lo que veo! Unas criaturas que parecen ser monos gigantes y amarillos, armados con garrotes de hueso, estan rompiendo todo a su paso en la capital federal, mas precisamente en la avenida 9 de Julio. Ademas, un extraño obelisco color negro aparecio al lado del obelisco. Estos incidentes son muy similares a los que pasaron en Japon alla por 1999, cuando unas criaturas similares llamadas 'Digimon' aparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron aca, y segun nuestros informes, lo mismo esta pasando en varias otras ciudades del mundo."

Julia se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y corrio de vuelta a su cuarto.

"Julia? Que pasa" pregunto Pyocomon, viendo como Julia entraba al cuarto muy agitada.

"Digimon" grito Julia.

Eso solo confundio mas a Pyocomon. "Eh"

"Hay Digimon en el mundo real! Acabo de verlos por la television"

"Que? No puede ser, como es posible" pregunto la Digimon rosada.

"Como voy a saberlo? Pero tenemos que hacer algo, o varias personas podrian resultar lastimadas, o peor"

"Julia, calmate. Si te pones nerviosa no va a ayudarte en nada." contesto la pequeña Digimon.

Julia acintio con su cabeza, cerro los ojos y tomo aire. Ahora mas calmada, Julia miro a su Digimon"Entonces, que hacemos"

"Bueno, ya que no puedo evolucionar en el mundo real, hay solo una cosa que podemos hacer." contesto la Digimon.

Los ojos de Julia se abrieron de par en par cuando entendio lo que Pyocomon quiso decirle"Queres decir que…"

Pyocomon acintio con la cabeza"Si, hay que pedirle a David que venga ayudarnos."

Julia tomo su D-3, miro a el pequeño aparatito por un momento, y luego acintio con la cabeza con mucha determinacion y camino hacia su computadora. "Vamos Pyocomon."

Pyocomon se puso junto a Julia mientras la Digi-Destinada extendia su mano con el D-3 hacia el monitor de la computadora"Puerta al Digimundo abrete"

Una gran luz salio del monitor, cubriendo a Julia y a Pyocomon, y despues desaparecieron.

David estaba en su casa de leños en el Digimundo con Candmon cuanod escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y le gritaba. Reconocio la voz inmediatamente, era la voz de Julia.

Para esta altura, David ya estaba acostumbrado a que Julia venga a verlo, es mas, el esperaba con ansias cada visista de Julia al Digimundo.

Pero esta vez era diferente, Julia sonaba muy nerviosa y agitada. Asi que rapidamente salio de la casa, seguido de cerca por Candmon.

Al salir David vio a Julia, con Piyomon, muy preocupada por algo.

"David, por fin te encuentro" Julia se veia muy agitada, y estaba recobrando el aliento por haber venido corriendo.

"Julia, que pasa? Por que viniste corriendo asi" pregunto David, un tanto preocupado.

"David! Algo increible acaba de pasar, y neseito que me ayudes." repondio Julia.

"Que paso"

"Unos Digimon aparecieron en el mundo real, si no los mandamos de vuelta ahora alguien podria resultar lastimado, o peor." repondio Julia.

"Que? Como… en el mundo real" David estaba muy confundido y sorprendio por lo que le dijo Julia.

"No se como paso, pero paso. Por favor David, nesesito que vengas al mundo real." le dijo Julia, en tono suplicante.

"Ni ahi! No voy a volver al mundo real" contesto David.

"David, por favor…" los ojos de Julia empezaron a humedecerse.

David volteo para no ver llorar a Julia. "Perdoname, pero no puedo ayudarte en esto."

"David." susurro Candmon, mirando a su compañero, y luego a Julia y a Piyomon.

"David… por favor… te nesesito… no puedo hacer esto sin vos…" Julia le dijo entre lagrimas.

David cerro sus ojos y cerro sus manos en puños, por que era tan dificil decirle que no a esta chica!

"La puta madre Julia! No me banco verte llorar" David tomo aire y volteo a mirar a Julia. "Tenes una computadora portable en tu casa" pregunto.

Julia dejo de llorar y miro a David confundida. "Eh? Si, por que"

"Te prometi que no iba a matar mas Digimon excepto que no tenga otra opcion. Si queres que la cumpla, voy a nesesitar una computadora portatil para abrir un portal y mandar a esos Digimon de nuevo al Digimundo." explico David.

La cara de Julia se ilumino con una sonrisa"Entonces me vas a ayudar"

David acintio con la cabeza"Si."

"Muchas Gracias" Julia abrazo a David con todas sus fuerzas.

David se quedo ahi parado, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y muy enrojecido por la verguenza.

La avenida 9 de Julia. Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Republica Argentina.

Habia mas de veinte Hanumon marchando por la amplia avenida, rompiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

La policia habia echo barricadas para detenerles el paso y para evitar que los civiles entren al lugar, pero no podian hacer mucho contra las gigantescas bestias.

"Parece ser poco lo que la policia puede hacer para detener a los monos gigantes que han tomado el control de la Avenida Nueve de Julio. Se han echo barreras y barricadas, pero no son suficientes para pararlos. Se esta esperando la autorizacion del presidente para que llegue el ejercito, pero ya se dijo que solo se hara eso como un ultimo recurso." un reportero transmitia todo lo que pasaba con un microfono en la mano mientras el camarografo lo enfocaba con la camara de television.

Del otro lado de las barricadas, cerca de un negocio de computacion, uno de los monitores comenzo a brillar.

Segundos mas tarde, dos chicos y dos Digimon estaban parados en la calle.

El reportero de television fue el primero en verlos. "Eh? Parece que un par de chicos estan del otro lado de la barrera policial. Pero como pudieron pasar? Y que son esas extrañas criaturas junto a ellos? Son Digimon acaso"

En casa de Julia. La Sra. Martinez se desmayo al reconocer la cara de su hija en la television.

David miro a su alrededor, tomando nota de cada uno de los detalles de la situacion.

"Hmm, Hanumon… como unos treinta mas o menos. Parece que no nos vieron" miro a su izquierda, donde estaba Julia. "Abri la laptop y prenedla."

Julia acintio con la cabeza y se arrodillo en el suelo, poniendo la laptop que habia traido desde su casa en el piso frente a ella.

La laptop no era de ella, era de su padre. Antes de venir aqui, Julia hizo una parada en su casa. Alli se metio a hurtadillas en la habitacion de sus padres, y se llevo la laptop que su padre tenia guardada en su portafolios. Julia sabia que ella no debia tocar esa computadora portatil, pero esto era una emergencia.

Mientras tanto, David giro a ver a Candmon. "Muy bien. Listo, Candmon"

Candmon acintio con la cabeza. "Si." respondio con voz muy determinada.

Julia volteo a ver a David. "David, que pensas hacer" pregunto.

"Mira, cuando Candmon digi-evolucione a Meramon, va a provocar a esos Hanumon para que vengan para aca. Cuando esten lo suficientemente cerca, usa tu D-3 en el laptop, y asi los mandaremos de vuelta al Digimundo. Nos ocuparemos de ese obelisco negro mas tarde. Esta bien" David explico su plan, sin dejar de mirar a los muchos Hanumon.

Julia respondio que si con la cabeza, ella hubiera preferido ayudarlo de otra forma, pero sabia que no tenia el poder necesario para hacer que Pyocomon digi-evolucione.

De pronto, la laptop frente a Julia empezo a brillar otra vez.

"David" grito una sorprendida Julia.

Al oir a Julia gritar, David se volteo a ver, y se sorprendio al ver que la pantalla de la laptop estaba brillando. Ahora era aparente que el brillo era porque alguien estaba abriendo un Digiportal, pero quien? Ni el ni Julia habian usado sus D-3 en ese momento.

Muy pronto el Digiportal se cerro, y frente a ellos aparecieron dos chicos y sus Digimon. Un chico y una chica.

El chico era algo flaco, tenia pelo color rubio y usaba anteojos. Junto a el habia un Digimon que parecia un cachorrito, un Plotmon.

La chica parecia una nativa americana, su piel era color marron claro con pelo y ojos marrones. Junto a ella estaba un armadillo color amarillo, un Armadimon.

"Que esta pasando" exclamo el comentarista de noticias"otros dos chicos con dos Digimon acaban de salir de esa laptop"

James y Juana miraron a su alrededor. Sip, el Digiportal de Pedro funciono perfectamente. Inmediatamente reconocieron el lugar como el mero centro de Buenos Aires. Y al ver a los Hanumon corriendo junto a la Aguja de Control junto al obelisco de Buenos Aires, sabian que habian llegado justo a tiempo.

"Quienes son ustedes" pregunto David, sacandose la sorpresa de encima.

James y Juana voltearon cuando escucharon a alguien que les hablaba. Un chico con un Candmon y una chica con un Pyocomon, seguramente eran los Digi-Destinados de Argentina.

"Yo soy James y esta es Juana, somos parte del equipo de Brazil. Pero este no es momento de presentaciones, no les parece" el chico rubio hablaba en portugues, apuntando con su dedo indice a los Hanumon.

Julia sonrio, aunque ella no hablaba portugues habia podido entender la idea general de lo que James le dijo, y estaba segura de que ellos tambien la entenderian a ella si les hablaba en castellano"Yo soy Julia y este es David. Es muy bueno el que nos hayan venido a ayudar."

David, enojado, miro a otro lado"No necesito que me ayuden."

"Bueno, eso fue descortes." Dijo Juana.

James sonrio"Como? Estas planeando pelear con esos Hanumon vos solo"

"Exactamente, y NO TE ATREVAS a interferir." respondio David, volteando a ver a James.

"Un poco pedante de tu parte, no" dijo James, enojado ante la actitud de David.

"Je, por lo menos soy mejor que un Yankee tarado que no pudo lograrlo en su propio pais y tiene que ocupar espacio en el equipo de Brasil." contesto David con una sonrisa burlona.

La actitud de David empezaba a irritar a James"Hey! Deberian…"

"Ya parenla" dijeron Juana y Julia al mismo tiempo.

"James, estamos aca para detener a esos Digimon, no para pelearnos con otros Digi-Destinados." le dijo Juana a su compañero.

"David, eso fue muy descortes de tu parte. Solo vinieron a ayudarnos. Ahora, creo que tendrias que disculparte." le dijo Julia a su compañero.

David miro a James, despues miro a otro lado y dijo"Perdon." lo mas rapido que pudo.

Julia miro a James y a Juana"Por favor, disculpen a David… tuvo una vida dificil."

A David no le importo contestarle a eso, solo volvio su atencion a asuntos mas importantes. "Muy bien Candmon, vamos a encargarnos de esos Hanumon" David tomo su D-3 de su cinturon, listo para digi-evolucionar a Candmon.

"Eso no va a funcionar." dijo James, sabiendo que la precencia de una Aguja de Control no permitiria una digi-evolucion normal.

David ignoro esto. Su D-3 empezo a brillar con una luz obscura y purpura.

Candmon se vio rodeado de esa luz purpura. "Candmon digievoluciona a…"

Cuando la luz se disipo, una figura humanoide, muy alta y echa de fuego estaba parado donde Candmon estaba antes.

"Esto es increible! El candelabro caminante que estaba junto al chico misterioso se acaba de transformar en un hombre de fuego" dijo el periodista mientras su camarografo filmaba todo.

James y Juana estaba sorprendidos cuando vieron a Candmon digi-evolucionar. Con razon Candmon pudo evolucionar aunque habia una Aguja de Control. Eso no fue una digi-evolucion normal, eso fue una digi-evolucion obscura!

"Tu… tu Digimon… se…" James trato de hablar.

"Si, mi Digimon hace la digi-evolucion obscura. Que? Tenes algun problema" pregunto David.

James movio la cabeza de lado a lado, no confiaba en su voz. Juana estaba muy sorprendida para decir algo.

David se volteo a ver a los Hanumon. "Muy bien Meramon, vamos a reventar a esos Hanumon"

Meramon sonrio, estaba a punto de arrojarse a la batalla, pero James lo detuvo.

"Espera" exclamo el chico con anteojos.

David estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. "Y ahora que"

James ignoro el tono de David, y le explico"Ves esas cosas en forma de espiral en los brazos de los Hanumon"

Juana suspiro. "Pense que nos habiamos librado de esas cosas despues de vencer a ese Digimon loco."

David y Julia notaron por primera vez que todos los Hanumon estaban usando unos brazaletes color negro en forma de espiral en la parte superior de sus brazos.

David recordo haberlos visto antes, antes de concer a Julia. Todos los Digimon que usaban esas cosas eran muy agresivos, y no paraban de pelear. No le dio mucha importancia entonces, solo los mato lo mas rapido que pudo, de la misma forma que lo hizo con otros Digimon en el pasado.

"Que hay con eso" pregunto David.

"Esas son Espirales Malignas. Esos Digimon no estan en control de sus actos, estan siendo controlados. Eso significa que no tenemos que lastimarlos, tenemos que destruir las Espirales Malignas sin hacerles nada a los Digimon." explico James.

David se sintio mal. Otra cosa mas que habia echo mal, matar Digimon que eran inocentes y que solo eran controlados por esas espirales raras. "Esta bien, Meramon no los lastimes, solo asegurate de romper esas cosas en forma de espiral."

Meramon acintio con la cabeza y corrio hacia los Hanumon.

"Muy bien Juana, es nuestro turno." dijo James.

Juana acintio.

"Les dije que no necesito ayuda" exclamo David.

"Que lastima, te vamos a ayudar igual." le respondio James.

David volteo a ver a Meramon una vez mas, el cual estaba usando sus ataques de fuego sobre los Hanumon. "Como quieras, solo no te metas en el medio si no queres salir lastimado."

James ignoro el comentario de David, y miro a su digimon.

"Plotmon"

Juana tambien miro a su digimon. "Armadimon"

Plotmon y Armadimon acintieron con la cabeza.

"Digievoluciona" James y Juana gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Armadimon armor-digievoluciona a…"

"Plotmon armor-digievoluciona a…"

Ambos digimon empezaron a brillar, y a cambiar de forma. Donde estaba Armadimon ahora se encontraba una gigantesca rana amarilla con hojas de plantas cubriendola. "Protegiendo la pureza, Frogmon"

Donde estaba Plotmon, ahora habia una pantera gigante cubierta completamente por un fuego intenso y rojizo. "La luz llameante del valor, Lynxmon"

"Lynxmon"

"Frogmon"

"Digievolucion Jogress" ambos digimon gritaron al unisono, y comenzaron a fusionarse en un gigantesco tigre con alas. "Mihiramon"

"Esto es irreal" exclamo el periodista"dos de los digimon se han FUSIONADO en uno mas grande, y tomado la forma de lo que parece ser un tigre volador"

"Mihiramon ve" gritaron James y Juana.

Mihiramon volo hacia arriba, y en direccion a el grupo de Hanumon.

"Baston de Tesoro" grito el tigre volador. La cola de Mihiramon se transformo en unos nunchakus, y el digimon la uso para golpear a los Hanumon en las Espirales Malignas. Cada vez que una de las espirales oscuras era destruida, el Hanumon que la usaba caia al suelo inconciente.

"Muy bien! Ahora, a destruir a esa Aguja de Control" dijo James.

Mihiramon volteo en el aire, y volo hacia la Aguja de Control.

"Baston de Tesoro" otra vez, Mihiramon golpeo a la Aguja de Control con su cola con toda su fuerza.

La Aguja de Control se partio en dos, y callo al suelo completamente destruida.

Meramon no la tenia tan facil. Para empezar, el no podia volar como Mihiramon, asi que tenia que pelear contra los Hanumon en el suelo. Segundo, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear sin lastimar a su enemigo, asi que estaba mas que nada a la defensiva.

Pero como todos los Hanumon concentraban sus ataques en el digimon de fuego, esto no era algo facil de lograr.

Meramon levanto un brazo, deteniendo el garotazo de uno de los Hanumon, y luego golpeo al simio gigante en la cara, dejandolo fuera de balance. Entonces salto para esquivar a otros dos Hanumon que trataban de tumbarlo.

"La pucha! Son demasiados" dijo Meramon mientras se agachaba para esquivar otro ataque con un garrote.

Julia miraba, con preocupacion, como los digimon peleaban. Era tan frustrante! Meramon estaba haciendo su mejor ezfuerzo, pero los Hanumon eran demasiados, y ademas, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no lastimarlos.

Estaba cansada de siempre ver como David y Meramon hacian todo el trabajo, mientras que ella y Pyocomon miraban todo desde un costado. Julia queria ayudar a David, a sacarle un poco de la carga que el tenia.

"Quiero ayudar." Julia tomo el D-3 en su pollera. "Quiero ayudar a David." Sostuvo el D-3 cerca de su corazon con las dos manos, y de pronto el pequeño aparato electronico empezo a brillar intensamente.

"Julia" exclamo Pyocomon, el digimon rosado empezo a brillar.

Julia estaba sorprendida. "Pyocomon! Estas. . . estas. . ."

"Pyocomon digievoluciona a. . ." el pequeño digimon se transformo, por primera vez, en su siguiente etapa. "Piyomon"

Pero la cosa no termino ahi. Piyomon empezo a brillar una vez mas. "Piyomon digievoluciona a. . ."

Piyomon cambio otra vez, en su lugar habia un gigantesco pajaro de color negro. "Sabirdramon"

"Otro digimon se acaba de transformar" sijo el reportero"este parece ser una especie de pajaro gigante de color negro"

Julia estaba sorprendida, y luego muy contenta. "Si! Lo hiciste! Digievolucionaste" Entonces giro a ver la pelea, y vio como Meramon estaba siendo acorralado por sus muchos oponentes. "Ahora, anda a ayudar a Meramon, pero acordate de no lastimar a los Hanumon"

Sabirdramon contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza y levanto vuelo. "Mach Sombra"

Volando a la velocidad del sonido, Sabirdramon volo cerca de los Hanumon, destruyendo a las espirales malignas que estos tenian puestas en los brazos con la potencia del golpe sonico de su vuelo. Al ser destruidas las espirales, los Hanumon caian al suelo inconcientes.

David miro a Julia"Julia. . ."

Julia sonrio"Te lo dije David. Ya no estas solo. Te guste o no te guste, estoy aca para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda."

Sabirdramon hizo una vuelta de 180 grados, lista para otro ataque a los Hanumon, mientras que Meramon usaba sus ataques de fuego para destruir mas espirales malignas, teniendo cuidad con no lastimarlos.

Mientras Sabirdramon se preparaba para otro ataque supersonico, la inexperta digimon no noto que uno de los Hanumon se preparaba para un ataque.

"Mach Sombra" Una vez mas, Sabirdramon volo hacia abajo, hacia los Hanumon. Fue en ese momento que uno de los Hanumon tomo su garrote y golpeo a Sabirdramon en la cabeza cuando pasaba, justo antes de que la dihimon voladora superara la velocidad del sonido.

"Ay" Sabirdramon grito de dolor cuando la golpearon, y cayo en el suelo, rodando unos metros desde donde estaban los Hanumon. Cuando por fin se detuvo, ya estaba inconciente y se habia transformado en Piyomon otra vez.

"Piyomon" Julia, muy preocupada, corrio adonde estaba su compañera digimon. "Julia no! Es muy peligroso" le grito David.

Pero Julia no lo escucho, llego a donde estaba Piyomon tirada en el suelo, y la tomo en sus brazos"Piyomon, estas bien? Por favor, decime algo"

Entonces, Julia escucho un fuerte sonido detras de ella. Volteo para ver, y alli estaba. Era el mismo Hanumon que habia golpeado a Sabirdramon, y tenia su garrote listo para golpear a Julia. "Aaaaaaaah" grito Julia, horrorizada.

"JULIA! NOOOO" David grito al ver esto. Ese digimon iba a matara a Julia! No podia permitirlo, no debia permitirlo! El iba a MATAR a ese digimon antes que hiciera algo! El los mataria a TODOS! A TODOS!

"ARGGGGGGHHHH" David dio un grito en el cielo, sintiendo una terrible furia que lo invadia, una furia que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo. Su D-3 empezo a brillar intensamente en un tono violeta obscuro.

"Ugh" Meramon podia sentir el poder de la furia de David fluyendo en su cuerpo. Era demasiado para el, era demasiado para controlarla. . . no podia controlarla. Meramon empezo a brillar una vez mas en el mismo tono de violeta que el D-3 de David.

"Meramon dark-digievoluciona a. . ." Meramon empezo a crecer y a ponerse mas musculoso. Su cuerpo empezo a ser cubierto de cadenas y a cambiar de color a azul, finalmente una mascara al mejor estilo Jason le cubrio el rostro. "Death Meramon"

El reportero de television miraba todo mientras lo filmaban"Wow! Ahora ese humanoide de fuego a crecido en tamaño, y cambio de naranja a azul"

James y Juana miraron a David sorprendidos, luego vieron a Death Meramon. "Que. . . que esta pasando" pregunto Juana en voz alta.

Los ojos de David daban. . . miedo. Mas que eso, reflejaban una furia desenfrenada. Una furia indetenible. En ese momento, David estaba ciego a todo excepto una cosa, el matar a todos sus oponentes. "Death Meramon! Matalos! Matalos a todos! Que sufran" grito un enfurecido David.

"ARGH" Death Meramon ya no tenia control por sus actos, como David, el tambien estaba dominado por la furia. Salto desde donde estaba, y aterrizo detras del Hanumon que estaba por atacar a Julia.

El Digimon azul tomo el garrote del Hanumon con su mano izquierda, y su brazo con su mano derecha, luego movio su mano izquierda hacia abajo sin mover su mano derecha.

El brazo del Hanumon se rombio, torcido en una forma que jamas deberia haberse torcido. El espiral maligno en su brazo fue destruido, pero a Death Meramon no le importo. Pateo a el simio amarillo en la cara, lanzandolo lejos. El Hanumon cayo inconciente immediatamente.

Julia vio como Death Meramon la salvo a ella y a Piyomon de una muerte segura, y luego vio como atacaba a el Hanumon de una forma totalmente sadistica y cruel. "No. . ." dijo en tono bajo.

Volteo a ver a David. Y pudo ver la furia en sus ojos. Era asi como David se veia tres años atras, cuando el Dark Tyrannomon ataco la villa de los Motimon"No. . ." dijo una vez mas, esta vez en un tono ligeramente menos bajo.

"Si! Destruyelos! Rompele los brazos! Sacale los ojos! Arrancales la lengua" gritaba David, consumido completamente por su ira.

Death Meramon atacaba a todos los Hanumon que se cruzaban en su camino. Golpeandolos en la cabeza, aplastanoles la cara contra el pavimento, levantandolos y dejanolos caer de espalda sobre su rodilla, como hacen en el catch. Las espirales malignas eran destruidas mientras luchaba, pero no le importo. Todo lo que Death Meramon queria era matar a todos sus oponentes.

"Por favor. . . David, no lo hagas, no." decia Julia en voz baja, abrazando a Piyomon mas cerca. Sus ojos se cerraron para no tener que ver a David, lagrimas caian de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

Un Hanumon trato de golpear a Death Meramon desde atras, pero no pudo. Death Meramon se volteo justo a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego en el estomago, cuando el Hanumon se torcio de dolor, Death Meramon le dio un codazo vertical en la nuca. Fue demasiado para el Hanumo, el cual cayo al suelo inconciente, la espiral maligna en su brazo siendo destruida gracias al ataque violento de Death Meramon.

Ese fue el ultimo Hanumon, todos los simios amarillos habian sido vencidos, habian caido inconcientes y lastimados, pero aun estaban vivos. Todas las espirales malignas habian sido destruidas, pero esto no era suficiente para David.

"Que estas esperanod! Matalos! Destruyelos en pedazos" grito David desde lejos.

Justo cuando Death Meramon estaba por usar un ataque especial de fuego para destruir a los Hanumon, el digimon de James y Juana, Mihiramon, corrio a interponderse delante de el. "Alto! Ya ganaste, la pelea se termino" dijo el tigre volador.

"Quitate del medio" ordeno Death Meramon en una voz que le daba escalofrios a Mihiramon.

"No, no puedo permitir que mates a estos digimon inocentes"

"Entonces MUERE" Death Meramon trato de golpear a Mihiramon, pero el tigre volo a un lado y lo esquivo.

Mihiramon no queria lastimar a Death Meramon, pero tenia que detenerlo de alguna forma. "Baston de Tesoro" Mihiramon trato de golpear a Death Meramon con su ataque especial, pero Death Meramon logro tomar a la cola de Mihiramon antes de que este lo golpeara. Tomandola firmemente con ambas manos, Death Meramon empezo a girar a Mihiramon, mas y mas rapido hasta que por fin lo solto.

Mihiramon salio disparado a toda velocidad, y cayo con fuerza sobre la dura calle. El impacto fue tan grande, que dejo a Mihiramon algo groggy.

Mihiramon miro hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Death Meramon corriendo hacia el, listo para otro ataque. Una vez mas, el tigre alado uso sus alas para volar fuera del alacance de Death Meramon.

"Ya no se sabe lo que esta pasando" dijo el periodista"el digimon azul enmascarado que vencio a todos los monos de color amarillo esta atacando a el tigre con alas que lo habia ayudado a pelear"

"Que le pasa" pregunto Juana en voz alta mientras miraba la extraña pelea, ella no queria lastimar a Death Meramon, pero el digimon humanoide estaba determinado en destruir a todo aquel que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino.

James tomo a David de los hombros"David, que estas haciendo? No podemos matar a esos Hanumon, estaban siendo controlados"

David se saco a James de encima"Dejame en paz, cuatro ojos"

"Maldita sea! Despertate de una vez" James hizo un puño con su mano derecha, y se dispuso a golpear a David.

Pero David atrapo la mano de James antes de que conectara el golpe. "Ese fue un gran error." David entonces golpeo a James en la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lanzo a James unos cuantos metros de distancia, y luego cayo en el suelo.

"James" Juana, preocupada, corrio hacia James, y se arrodillo junto a el para ver si estaba bien. "James, estas bien"

James puso una mano en su boca, pudiendo sentir un poco de sangre en ese lugar. "Tiene la fuerza de un elefante." Dijo. El golpe habia sido tan fuerte que estaba muy mareado como para levantarse.

A David no le importo, simplemente volteo a ver la pelea de Death Meramon con Mihiramon.

Juana miro a David, luego a Julia. Con determinacion, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde estaba Julia. Julia estaba en el suelo, arrodillada.

Mihiramon salto a un lado para esquivar otro ataque de Death Meramon, pero estaba muy cansado y no lo pudo hacer. Death Meramon conecto una parada a la sien de Mihiramon, lo cual lo lanzo unos metros a un lado. Mihiramon rodo en el suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar el pie de Death Meramon que trato de aplastarlo. Mihiramon sabia que no podia seguir asi por mucho mas tiempo.

"Por favor, alguien, el que sea, hagan que pare. . ." Julia lloro en voz baja.

"Deja de llorar" dijo Juana.

Julia, al oir la voz se Juana, volteo a ver a la chica de Brasil.

"El llorar no va a solucionar nada! David te escucha, en este momento tu eres la unica persona que puede hacer que se calme! Asi que, que vas a hacer? Vas a llorar? O vas a tratar de detenerlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado"

Julia vio a Juana, luego su expersion cambio y se veia muy determinada. Todo este tiempo, lo unico que hizo fue llorar y empeorar las cosas. Nunca mas, ahora iba a hacer las cosas bien! Llego el momento de probarse a si misma por que ella era una Digi-Destinada!

"Cuida a Piyomon por mi, por favor" le dijo Julia a Juana, y corrio hacia donde estaba David.

El cuerpo lastimado de Mihiramon yacia sobre la fria calle, trato de levantarse, pero le dolia todo el cuerpo. Apenas respiraba, cuando escucho los pasos de Death Meramon que se acercaba.

"Toma! Toma! Y otras mas" Death Meramon pateo a Mihiramon en el vientre una y otra vez, Mihiramon estaba tan lastimado que nisiquiera podia gritar de dolor.

Despues de una docena de patadas, Death Meramon levanto a Mihiramon del cuello, sujetandolo con las dos manos. "Despedite de tu vida." Dijo Death Meramon, que empezo a estrangular a Mihiramon.

La boca de Mihiramon se abrio en un grito silencioso, araño los brazos de Death Meramon con sus garras pero no le hizo ningun daño, podia sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y el aire que no podia llegar a sus pulmones.

"David! Deja de hacer esto! Prometiste que nunca mas ibas a matar a un digimon" Julia le decia a David todo esto, pero el no la escuchaba. Solo reia mientras miraba como Death Meramon estrangulaba a Mihiramon.

"David! David, despertate de una maldita vez" Julia alzo una mano abierta.

SLAP!

El tiempo parecia detenerse por unos instantes. Por un lado, estaban Julia y David. Julia tenia su brazo extendio a un lado, y su mano acababa de abofetear a David. La cabeza de David estaba mirando a un lado, su mejilla tenia una marca roja.

Por el otro lado estaba Death Meramon, sosteniendo a Mihiramon por la garganta con ambas manos.

Y finalmente estaban James y Juana, mirando todo lo que pasaba desde diferentes angulos.

Despues, todo volvio a moverse.

Death Meramon solto a Mihiramon, el tigre volador cayo al suelo. Death Meramon brillo con una luz violeta y se transformo en Candmon. Candmon cayo al suelo con sus ojos cerrados, estaba inconciente.

Mihiramon tambien brillo, pero con una luz blanca y brillante, y se separo en Plotmon y en Armadimon una vez mas. Ambos digimon cayeron en el suelo inconcientes, igual que Candmon.

Julia estaba temblando, sin saber exactamente por que. Lentamente, alzo su cabeza a ver a David. "David. . . estas bien"

David puso una mano sobre la mejilla que Julia habia abofeteado, y lentamente volteo a ver a Julia. "Julia"

Julia sonrio, con lagrimas de felicidad en su cara. "David! Estas bien! Ya despertaste"

David miro a su alrdedor, vio a todos los Hanumon tirados en el suelo, y luego miro a Julia. "P. . . Perdon. . . no se lo que me paso. . ."

Julia abrazo a David"Ya esta bien David, todo termino. . ." le dijo suavemente en la oreja.

James se habia levantado unos momentos antes, y usando su D-3 y la computadora portatil de Julia habia mandado a todos los Hanumon de vuela al Digimundo.

Juana camino hacia James, con Plotmon bajo un brazo y Armadimon bajo el otro. Sonrio a su compañero, lo habian logrado. Fue algo dificil, pero la final lo lograron.

Juana se preguntaba como les estaria llendo a los otros miembros del equipo de Brasil, cuando de pronto recibio un mensaje en su Terminal-D.

Juana tomo el pequeño aparato electrico y lo abrio para leer el mensaje, en cuanto lo leyo, el Terminal-D cayo al suelo. Su rostro mostraba una expresion extraña, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

"Juana? Que pasa? Que decia el mensaje" pregunto James.

"C. . . Carlos, Carlos esta. . ." Juana no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

James levanto el Terminal-D para leer el mensaje.

Decia: 'Carlos murio.'

Estaba firmado por el hermano de Carlos, Perdo. Habia mas cosas en el mensaje, pero James no pudo leer pasadas las primeras dos palabras.

James estaba shockeado, abrazo a Juana dejandola que llore en su hombro. Entonces un Digiportal se abrio en el laptop, llevandose a los dos chicos y sus digimon a otro lugar.

Julia y David dejaron de abrazarse. Julia estaba sonriendo, pero David estaba preocupado por algo. "Julia, yo. . ."

Julia no lo escucho, estaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando a James y a Juana. "Donde estan James y Juana"

David se dio cuenta por primera vez que James y Juana se habian ido, y que los Hanumon tampoco estaban en ningun lado. "Hm, bueno, supongo que regresaron a Brasil." Dijo David.

Entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta que la multitud de personas que estaban del otro lado de la barricada de la policia estaban corriendo hacia ellos.

"Hm, me parece que seria mejor si nos vamos nosotros tambien." Dijo David, señalando a las personas que se aproximaban.

Julia tambien los vio, y asintio con la cabeza.

Julia levanto la computadora portatil de su padre y emepezo a correr mientras que David llevaba en andas a Piyomon y a Candmon, los cuales estaban desmayados.

Julia se asomo un poco por el borde de la esquina, y sonrio cuando vio que las personas que los seguian a David y a ella estaban pasando de largo. Estaban seguros en ese lugar.

Volteando para decirle a David las buenas noticias, Julia dejo de sonreir cuando vio lo que David estaba haciendo.

David habia colocado a Piyomon y a Candmon en el suelo, y ahora estaba mirando los alrededores. Tocando los ladrillos de las paredes, las baldozas sucias de la vereda, un poste de telefono que estaba alli, y un buzon del Correo Argentino que estaba junto al poste.

"David. . . David, que te pasa" pregunto una preocupada Julia.

David miro a su alrededor, miro TODO lo que estaba alli como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. "Mucho tiempo. . . estuve fuera por mucho tiempo. . ." dijo en voz baja mientras miraba. Todo lo que podia ver era un mundo que ahora le resultaba extraño. Hacia tanto tiempo desde que estuvo en el Digimundo. . . y el habia cambiado tanto en estos años.

Julia camino hasta estar junto a David"David, que te pasa? Es porque estuviste en el Digimundo por tres años"

"Julia. . . tengo que volver al Digimundo. . ." dijo David, sin ver a Julia totalmente.

Julia dijo que no con la cabeza"No. . . por favor, no tenes que irte. . ."

"Cambie mucho. . . este ya no es mi lugar en el mundo." Dijo David.

Julia no lo dejo hablar"Es porque ya no tenes un lugar donde vivir? No te preocupes, mi casa es grande. Tenemos una habitacion de mas. Si le explico todo a mis padres estoy segura que te dejarian quedarte. Solo no te vallas, por favor. . ." Julia podia sentir lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, tengo que irme. Por favor, entendelo." David volteo para llevarse a Candmon.

Julia se interpuso"No! No podes irte! Por favor David, no podes irte"

"Julia..."

"NO! Por favor David, vos me. . . me gustas. Te quiero David."

Ambos se sorprendieron con esas palabras.

David estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho, y Julia estaba sorprendida porque por fin lo admitio. Ya no podia negarlo; ella queria a David con todo su corazon. Lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. Queria estar siempre con el.

David solo miro al suelo. "Perdoname Julia."

Camino hacia donde estaban sus digimon, y el laptop del papá de Julia. Levanto a Candmon con una mano y abrio la computadora portatil con la otra.

Usando su D-3, David apunto a la pantalla de la computadora.

"Puerta al Digimundo, abrete." Dijo sin mas. Entonces David y Candmon desaparecieron en una fuerte luz blanca, y todo volvio a estar en silencio.

Julia miro todo sin decir nada, no pudo decir nada cuando David se fue, y no podia decir nada ahora.

Todo lo que podia hacer era caer de rodillas al suelo, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

En ese momento, Piyomon se despertaba lentamente.

El pajaro rosado tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no tenia nada lastimado. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Julia, de rodillas en el suelo y llorando.

Preocupada por su compañera, Piyomon se levanto y camino junto a Julia"Julia? Julia, que pasa? Donde estan Candmon y David" pregunto la digimon.

"Se fueron." Contesto Julia, y siguio llorando.

Continuara . . .

Notas del autor:

Por si querian saberlo, se supone que James y Juana hablan en portugues, pero yo no se escribir en portugues. Aunque David y Julia hablan en español, creo que no nesesito aclarar que los dos grupos se entendian bien, ya que el portugues es muy parecido al español. Tal vez no se entendian palabra por palabra, pero si entendian la idea general de lo que el otro queria decir.

Los Espirales Malignos que aparecen en este capitulo fueron usados por el primer gran enemigo del equipo de Belem, que fue vencido dias antes de que pase este capitulo. El Digimon en cuestion los consigui de Oikawa para poner las Torres del Mal (Agujas de Control) en la region de Sudamerica del Digimundo.


End file.
